


Loki's Princess

by Miss Marvel Mayhem (PrincessMayhem)



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Loki (Marvel), Bisexual Male Character, Breast Expansion, Breast Fucking, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Hardcore, Light Dom/sub, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMayhem/pseuds/Miss%20Marvel%20Mayhem
Summary: Loki was looking for someone to misbehave with, and he found her.  She's an original female character, an empath, a mutant with healing powers (and powers of cuteness), and a natural submissive.  History's ultimate bad boy has more than protection to offer her.Keep checking back for updates!  I'm far from finished ;)





	1. All Along The Watchtower

 

I guess you could say my plans fell apart. You could say I was down on my luck. Or you could say the mob was after me and I was homeless.

Being a mutant wasn’t that bad for low profile folks like me, until the wrong people wanted you for the wrong reasons. I never thought having the power to heal people would be a bad thing.

Then a sucky boyfriend with the wrong connections had the local mafia after me so they could all be super soldiers or something. No way!

I had a place reserved at a women’s shelter for tonight, and they would let me stay there for a week. I had no idea what I planned after that. In a convenience store now, I bought a jug of water with my last dollar fifty. The clerk was a preppy girl who looked me up and down. She saw my unconditioned brown hair hastily pulled back. She saw ratty clothes on a frame that was too thin, except my ever persistent boobs. They were still round and perky despite me being underfed. No shirt hid them very well.  
Since she was giving me a nasty look, and I was in a nasty mood, I smiled in her face, said thank you obnoxiously, and swiped the entire contents of the give-a-penny-take-a-penny tray.

“Hey,” the bitch faced clerk called, “that’s not what that’s for!”

I flipped her off over my shoulder and walked out smiling, pocketing no more than 40 cents, just to piss her off. This wasn’t like me, but I laughed. I hit the swinging door without breaking stride, proud of my little mischief.

But when I stepped through the door, instead of being outside in downtown, I was in a large, opulent bed chamber decked out in white marble, gold, and dark green.

“What the actual fuck?” I scanned the room, wide eyed and wild, ready for a fight.

I saw a man, sitting in the center of a symbol etched on the floor in white powder, maybe salt, sitting in reverse lotus position.

I gasped at the sight of him: black hair that went past his broad shoulders, pale skin that almost glowed in the bright room, and satin robes that were such a dark green I almost mistook it for black. Yet despite the elegance of his tunic and his frame, what took me completely by surprise was his face.  
A grin, perhaps satisfied, graced his oval shaped face showing me perfect white teeth and dimples under cheek bones that cut perfect lines beneath the most beautiful, expressive blue eyes I had ever seen.

“Where am I? What the hell?!”

“You are far from hell, little one,” he laughed, “but I have been accused of being a devil many times.” His grin widened.

At first I hadn’t noticed, too distracted by the room and this strange man, but I sure did now. I was in a large glass cage! I felt my face flush with anger and ran to the wall in front of me. I pounded the side of my fist into the glass.

The grinning man stood in one fluid movement and strode toward my enclosure. He moved like a leopard stalking prey, his sky blue eyes never breaking their hold on me. My heart beat violently in my chest, because I was scared. Yes, that was definitely why. Scared. I breathed slower and stopped my useless thumping on the glass. I looked around my enclosure for something heavy to hurl at the glass, or maybe at my captor, but saw only cushions, a low square table, and…a swing? Never mind that now, nothing helpful in here, of course.

When I turned back to start yelling at the black haired man through the wall, I gasped again when he was not only inside the cell, which had no obvious doors, but I smacked face first in to his crossed forearms and chest.

I took three steps back away from him and he vanished. One more step back had me tumbling against him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and snaked them down my front, looming over me and pressing me against him.

“Hello Mary, my name is Loki Odinson,” he said in a buttery soft British accent, right in my ear. Completely enveloped in his embrace, I should have been terrified, but the shiver he sent down my spine was arousal. I felt warmth spread from my lower belly to my breasts. “Are you not going to try and throw me off?”

I had completely stilled in his arms, trying to breathe slowly. “You’re obviously stronger than me Loki, and more powerful. Plus I’m half starved. Are you going to hurt me? Why am I here?”

“So you have heard of me? I thought perhaps Midgard had forgotten old Loki,” he laughed softly. Why was he being so gentle with a prisoner?

He let me go and I turned to face him. This was a mistake because when he was no longer touching me, I felt naked. I hugged myself beneath my breasts where his arms had been. Facing him was also problematic because I was still stunned by him. This man, this god.

I gulped and tried to sound indignant. “Yes, Loki, WE remember when you tried to take over our planet, when you killed people, when you opened Earth up to all manner of horrors!”

“But that was centuries ago, and I have since been-“

“It’s been decades.” I cut him off. He crossed his arms and shrugged. “There are still videos on the internet of you blowing things up, of you making people kneel and saying we were…”

“Go on, I said that humans, like you, are…” he grinned wickedly.

“Made to be ruled,” I whispered. My heart fluttered.

“Yes, Mary. I will not lie, I do know that I am remembered in your world, fondly by some.” I looked down. I couldn’t meet his piercing gaze any more. “Especially those humans who do feel as if they were made to be ruled, by me, in private.” I could hear his lascivious grin even though I wasn’t looking.

“You don’t know me,” I said.

“I know enough,” he said in a more serious tone. “I know you are a super human with the ability to heal other beings and yourself. I know recently it has landed you in trouble with some unsavory men. I know it started because of your pathetic ex boyfriend trying to ingratiate himself with his masters. I know you are on the run. I have saved you, can you see?”

I looked up at him again. He had a sincere expression now. “But you’re a villain. A trickster. The God of mischief! Why would you save me?”

Loki frowned. To my dismay, my heart sank and the urge to rush to comfort him almost overtook my reason. Damned empathy. It was part of my healing ability to sense the needs of others. He did not like the names I just called him. I bit my lip to keep from apologizing.

“Mischief will always be my way,” he smirked, but it was forced. “but I am a villain no more. Thor is king of Asgard, and I am a loyal subject. Well, prince is my official title. I even help the do-gooders in Midgard from to my to time so I may be permitted to walk in that realm. This is all predicted by my good behavior. So you see dear, I have not kidnapped you. I have saved you.”

“How did you find me?” I asked, amazed that his story made sense, sort of.

“A magickal working to find…someone meeting certain criteria. I found you. I have watched you discreetly for the past week. Your little rebellious streak showed me that you were the correct choice.”

“You could have helped sooner?! I’ve been homeless all week!”

“I am sorry,” he raised his hands in surrender. “I am not the villain I once was, but I am still me. I had to observe you before I invited you to my rooms. Let me make up for it now.”

Loki made a series of hand movements in the direction of the table in the middle of the enclosure. The table swirled with green light, then was suddenly overflowing with plates of food and bottles of water and wine.

“Have at it, little one,” he said.

“How do I know you won’t drug me and take advantage of me, or take control of my mind?” I licked my lips, not taking my eyes off the plates of chicken, sushi, pasta…and my Judas of a stomach rumbled so loud I knew he heard it.

He closed the distance between us and brushed a strand of wavy brown hair out of my face. He traced a finger down my jawline. “I want to see you well, little one. And really,” he gently urged my chin up with his index finger so I met his gaze, “I do not think that would be necessary.”

I felt my cheeks turn bright red and I broke his soft hold on me. Sighing, he walked to the table and poured himself a glass of wine, took a long drink. He grabbed a chicken leg and ate it quickly and neatly. He grabbed an apple, tossed it in the air, threw me a wink, and took a bite.

“Eat, little one. Be safe and comfortable now, and forgive me in the morning. He waived his hand over the cushions on the floor next to the table. A pool of the same kind of dark green satin he wore appeared there. “Feel free, no, perhaps I insist, that you change out of those rags. Enjoy.” And just like that, he was gone.

I released a breath I hadn’t realized I was holding. I walked on shaky legs to the low table and collapsed on to a cushion. The first thing I grabbed was an ornate platter of cheese. I ate it double fisted for a minute straight. Catching my breath, I grabbed a bottle of wine and a heavy crystal glass. Fancy, I thought wryly, filling it and draining it too quickly.

Dizzy and breathless, I burped and rubbed my belly, which no longer felt concave. I was only 25 years old, and didn’t have a lot of experience with alcohol, but I figured now was a good time to start.

I poured another glass of the dark red wine and picked up a piece of roasted chicken. The bone from the drumstick that Loki ate sat on the black and white patterned plate. I pondered what I knew about Loki.

All the videos I’d seen and the blogs and books about him painted a complex picture of a sympathetic villain. To some, he was a madman. To others, he was a symbol of chaos. And then there were the freaks, like me, who thought being ruled by him, privately, as he just said, would be divine.

I always cursed my submissive nature, blaming my inhuman gifts for predisposing me to need to love and be loved by a strong person. I was so damned vulnerable all the time with my empathy, not to mention the motherly curves I sported, which made me the target of unwanted advances. I supposed I looked like a prey animal to predatory partners. While I never fell for lies thanks to my empathic powers, I did fall for bad boys whom I thought I could save.

I always craved someone, probably a man, though I am bisexual, whom I could trust completely, so completely that I could relinquish control of my body to them. In private.

Loki was history’s ultimate bad boy. He had it all: the sympathetic back story, the looks, the voice, the…leather outfits. Did he, could he know that I was one of those lunatics who wanted him to personally rule her? Maybe.

I noticed a white porcelain basin and a stack of fluffy green towels on a nearby side table. After finding it full of clean, warm water, I stripped off my dirty t-shirt and jeans. I washed, trying not to get water everywhere. I used the razor next to the basin quickly, but gratefully. Then I changed in to the satin nightgown Loki left for me. It fit me loosely everywhere but my damned breasts, of course. It flowed down the curve of my ass and covered half of my pale thighs. Looking at the table, still full of food, I decided I would try to fill the pretty little number out with a full belly.

I ate and ate, mindlessly satisfying myself. I hadn’t been comfortable for weeks. In my drunken haze, I paused my feasting when I heard a creaking sound. Was Loki back? My heart fluttered for the hundredth time that night. I realized I must look a mess. Glancing down, I saw that my belly was now sticking out past my DD cups and sitting on my lap.

I heard the creaking again as my belly sloshed back and forth with every movement. No one was approaching. The sound was the seems on the sides of my lovely satin nighty straining to contain my new girth. I had never been so full, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. On the contrary, as I rubbed circles around the basketball shaped orb, belching repeatedly, I felt wonderful. Sinfully sated, sat upon a soft throne, draped with satin, I felt like a spoiled princess.  
I reclined, and my belly stuck out high above me. As I rubbed it, my hands wandered to my sensitive breasts. I imagined Loki's long, white fingers teasing me.

I groaned in frustration. He said he saved me, and he did, but he locked me up! It was wrong to want him, wasn’t it? But didn’t I hear somewhere that he was possessed when he did those things? No matter, I thought sadly, drifting off. When I fall asleep, this will be over, and I’ll wake up in the shelter, or worse.

 

 

 


	2. Take It As It Comes

2.  
I woke up startled. Where was I? White marble. Plush green and gold cushions. Empty table where last night I had a fierce party of one. I woke up in the same way I fell asleep, laying back like a pampered princess. I reached for my belly. Last time I saw it, it was pregnant with a much needed food baby.

The distention had gone, but I felt soft where yesterday I felt empty. My breasts had been DD cups yesterday, fit tightly in the dark green, satin nighty Loki left me. Now they were back to their natural state: E cup sized melons packed too tightly in the garment.

“Good morning, Mary.”

His voice was like butter in a hot frying pan. I spun around on my little bed to face him. Loki sat in what I would call an overstuffed, black leather chair, with cushioned arms and a high back. He made it look like a throne. His feet were propped up on a matching ottoman. He looked up from his book only after your bleary eyes found him. He grinned at me wickedly.

“Did you enjoy yourself last night?” Loki asked casually.

“Yes,” I said, clearing my throat.

“Do you drink coffee in the morning?”

“Yes.”

“Cream and sugar?”

“No, black,” I said.

“Good girl,” Loki chuckled and waved his hand. A mug of steaming black coffee in a white mug appeared on the table in front of me. I picked it up and turned to sit cross legged and regard him as I blew off the steam. He cleared his throat and tore his gaze from my mouth.

“Did you enjoy the food last night?” he asked, casually closing his book.

“I think you know I did.” I blew on the coffee again, and again he was distracted by the action. “Except being in a glass cage.”

“Were you now, pet?” I looked around again, focusing my eyes. There were no glass wall surrounding me. I did notice a wooden steamer trunk next to the swing-chair thing in the circle of cushions around me that hadn’t been there when I arrived. He grabbed my attention with his darkly playful voice. “Well you certainly look healthier,” he purred, looking down at my filled out lingerie.

“You mean I look pudgy?” I asked, grabbing the few inches I had to pinch on my lower belly.

“Perhaps,” he chuckled. I made a noise of surprise. “And what’s wrong with that?” he said, louder than seemed necessary. Loki snapped his fingers and the table before me was full of breakfast food. He was in front of me, standing across the table, in the same instant.

I blinked my hazel eyes up at him. Damn he was tall. Elegant, regal, imposing. “You certainly have a flare for the dramatic,” I said. I began to stand. “You must be so full of yourself-“ my sass was lost. He was wearing a tight leather vest, deep green with gold brocade, under a leather jacket that hugged his biceps tightly. The vest covered his muscled stomach down to just a peek of hip bone. My eyes followed his v lines as if mesmerized, to his black leather pants. His thighs bulged in the tight confines as he shifted on his feet. My mouth was hanging open.

“Hungry?” Loki asked, definitely aware of my gaze.

“Ok,” I said, feeling stupid. I sat back down, picked up a fork, and started on a plate of cheesy eggs. He had me, might as well take advantage of another free meal, and the view.

“Ask me your questions,” he said with that delectable smirk.

“You said your spell led to someone who met certain criteria. What exactly were the criteria?”

“Straight to it, then. Mary, you met a very specific criteria,” Loki licked his thin, sculpted lips. “Most men enjoy some sort of sport, yes? Well, I do not enjoy jousting, or sword play, or sparring with soldiers, like some idiots,” he sighed. His eyes met mine, and I stopped eating. He was ever so intense with those large, icy blue eyes.

“I prefer sex for exercise and sport. But not just…regular sex.” Loki was vulnerable for one second before he recovered himself. “I worked a spell to find the perfect…partner for me.”

I chewed my eggs and grabbed some sausage, placing it on some already buttered toast. Where did this food come from? More questions. He said ask, so I did.

“It was ready and waiting in the kitchens and I teleported it here. It is one of my powers. I am a Prince of Asgard, which puts me in the category of god, and also gives me a crew of chefs and stewards at my disposal.”

I took a long time, eating more of this and that. There were many plates, again. Tall, dark, and cocky settled across the table from me cross legged and sighed. Lazily he picked up a cheese Danish and nibbled it. I enjoyed the sound his tight leather clothes made. Loki made me wait all night for this explanation. I wanted to test his patience. He was playing way too nice. I knew he was a god, the god of mischief. How nice could he be?

I stopped eating and wiped my mouth with the black cloth napkin. Loki grinned. He knew what I was doing. He was trying to play it cool, but the tension was visible in the way the anxious energy radiated from him. Loki knew I was empathic.

“What are the criteria for your partner?” I finally asked. “What does a god prince want?” Now my heart raced and tension radiated from me. I was afraid, I realized, that Loki wanted me for my healing abilities. He claimed to save me, and he did, but maybe this was out of the frying pan and into the fire.

“This god prince wants a princess in the streets and a pet in the sheets.” He waited, smiling, for a reaction. I gave him only one quirked brown eyebrow. “Mary,” he began, more seriously, “I am bored being good, but I have to be to ensure my survival. I need a willing partner in harmless wickedness. I do not want to demean you. On the contrary, I want to spoil you, and now that I see how beautiful you are, I want to show you off at court in elegant finery.”

I was smiling. He dipped his gaze to my full breasts again. I looked down and blushed.

“But darling girl, this is important,” Loki said. I looked back to find his expression gravely serious. “I am a sexual Dominant, and the person I love must be sexually submissive. They must be willing to submit to my desires. Are you familiar with Dom/sub relationships, Mary?” I nodded yes. I thought my heart was going to thump right out of me. Blood was rushing to my chest, my nipples, and between my legs.

“Are you a submissive, Mary?” I nodded again, now trying to steel my gaze somewhat. I was submissive, but not weak. I didn’t think he would like weak.

“Come over here,” he said, gesturing to his lap. I didn’t hesitate to get on all fours and seductively crawl around the table and perch my little butt on a thick thigh. He felt like marble beneath me, and almost as cold. “I can feel your attraction to me. What else do you want to know? It seems you are no longer afraid of me.” He smiled, warmly this time.

“I heard that you were possed by Earth's real enemy when you attacked New York. Is that true?”

“Yes.” He didn’t elaborate.

My brow furrowed. “Well, I guess I just want to know…are you a villain, or like, evil or something? Do you want to use me for my powers?”

“These are perfect questions,” he purred. “Firstly, no, I am no longer a villain. Not anymore. What little villainy I managed to achieve of my own free will has been a debt I am still paying for, in my service to Asgard and Midgard. Secondly, no, I do not want you for your powers. I know you are an empath with a limited ability to heal. No offence little one, but I am infinitely more powerful than you. In fact, I could enhance your powers, if you wish. But more on that later.”

I had been listening intently to Loki, senses honed in looking for lies in his words and in his body. This close proximity gave me greater insight into his emotions. Hence my willingness to crawl into his lap before I finished hearing him out. But the truth was he was dangerously hot, devastatingly beautiful, and every submissive’s dream come true in all categories so far.

As I considered his handsome face, he gently grazed a long, graceful finger down my cheek. He rested the pale hand in my hair. I mirrored his movement. My skin looked almost tan next to him. We leaned in and our mouths found each other.

He was passing the chemistry test with flying colors. His fine lips danced on mine. Our tongues introduced themselves, softly at first. I sank into him, my hand exploring his muscled chest through the leather vest, then trailing my fingers up his long neck. He grabbed two handfuls of my padded behind. Waves of arousal washed over me.

I pulled back to see his face and catch my breath. Still no deception. Excitement, but the healthy kind. And arousal.

“Have you ever been spanked, little one?”

“A few times,” I said, not meeting his gaze, “someone has slapped me on the ass during sex, like when I’m on top? But never…properly.” I looked at him then. He looked delighted. He felt delighted as his manhood started straining against my hip.

“But you have a healthy fantasy life, do you not? Do you touch yourself often?”

“Yes,” I blushed.

“I do not blame you, I cannot keep my hands off of you body either.”

Loki lifted me high enough to flip me over his lap so that I straddled him. My nighty slipped up over my ass as he palmed the two halves. My hips rocked against him of their own accord. This seemed instantly right.

“Do you want me to spank you properly?” I nodded. Loki held my gaze as he raised his right hand only to bring it firmly back to squeeze my soft rump. “Why would I, though?” I frowned. “You are being such a good little pet already, why would I spank this tender little bottom?” He gave the same cheek another quick, light smack.

I flickered my gaze to the ceiling. I noticed a skylight for the first time. Dim light illuminated us with no help from within. I made a thinking face. I felt amusement and joy radiate from him. “You’re right. I haven’t done anything to earn a punishment,” I looked into his eyes, suddenly, making his heart jump and his pupils dilate. “And you haven’t done much of anything to earn my submission yet.” Loki looked surprised, at a loss for words for the first time in our encounter. I snaked my hand from his shoulder to his crotch, leaning back to break the contact of our chests. He watched my hand and my breasts intensely, breathing harder.

I palmed his bulge and caught his gaze again. “I have to sample the sausage before I buy the pig,” I said, grinning wickedly myself, finally. My other hand left his shoulder and quickly slapped his shocked face.

Loki caught my hand and grinned right back at me. “Perfect,” he whispered, then captured my wrists with one hand and my neck with the other. Neither hurt at all. Firm, swift, and gentle. My heart pounded and I felt moisture escape my naked sex. There hadn’t been underwear with the dress.

He surprised me with a deep kiss. I felt his presence sweeping through my mind and welcomed it. I had been scanned by other gifted humans before.

I saw myself from the outside as if in a dream. Loki and I entered a hall more grand than Versailles, or anything I previously imagined. Everything was gold, from the walls, to the magnificent pillars, to the tiled floor. Grandly dressed people noticed us and smiled. I saw my hand, dripping with jewels and perfectly manicured, atop Loki's raised left hand. Both of us wore mainly black from boot to cloak, with green and purple accents. I wore a green leather collar from which hung an amethyst in the shape of a moon and star connected.

Purple. My color, I realized. The moon and star, green and purple…Our house symbol and colors. I swelled with the same pride I saw reflected back in vision-Loki’s eyes. The image swam and became a blur. My real self kept kissing Loki.

An image of us in this room formed in my mind’s eye. I was trussed, arms and legs behind my back tied with gold ropes, blindfolded with green silk, kneeling on the poster bed in the far corner of the room. Loki lay casually sprawled out naked next to me. He held a small, black leather toy under my chin. It was a group of soft tassels with a wrapped handle. He booped my nose with it and I giggled. He teased it down to my nipple and I moaned. He spanked my naked butt three times and I cried out, joyfully, sounded like. Loki teased between my legs with the toy and gave me another set of smacks. When he stopped, I was gasping. “More, please, more,” I cooed. Swiftly, he stood, carrying me up with him. He impaled me on his cock, bouncing my bound body up and down with one inhumanly strong hand, lightly slapping and roughly grabbing my jiggling breasts with the other.

The orgasm in my vision made my sex throb, pushed up against real world Loki’s leather clad member.

“You will pay so sweetly for that, minx!” he hissed in my ear. My eyes snapped open. I was breathless from the kiss, and disoriented from the visions. Before I could process any of that, he had me over his shoulder and heading to the bed.

I hadn’t really taken much notice of the it the night before since it was outside of my glass cage. The huge poster bed was lacquered black wood, draped in green, of course. There were gold chains and cuffs hanging from every side. The white curtains surrounding it were sheer and ethereal. What lovely captivity this was, I thought wistfully.

Loki stopped at the foot of the bed and stood me up on it. He smiled up at me when he saw my unabashed grin. “Turn around,” he growled playfully. I complied, reaching up to steady myself on the cross beam. It was far above my head, just within reach. My heart pounded as I heard his tight leather clothes separate from his body and fall to the carpet beneath the bed.

He walked to the right side of the bed and climbed up to his feet. He stepped gracefully to me, reminding me again of a predatory cat. Loki’s body was gloriously naked, muscled perfection. He wasn’t overly bulky, but on a man his height, which I now estimated to be around six feet, two inches, compared to myself at five feet, four inches, his lean musculature cut an imposing figure. He grasped his cock when he was only inches from me. I looked down at it and inhaled sharply.

“Impressed by my staff?” he chuckled, leaning forward and nipping my ear with his teeth. His free hand went to my hair as he stroked his ten inch length. His long fingers fit around it’s girth, but I knew mine wouldn’t. I nodded. “Lady Mary of Midgard, will you allow me to earn your submission?” He kissed a line down my neck, then back up to my ear. “Your worship?”

I nodded eagerly, earning a warm smile from him. He reached over my head to gather the gold chains and cuffs which dangled on either side of my head. Loki clasped one of my wrists in a gold band and tightened it, watching for my reaction. He could still slip a finger through between my wrist and the cuff. He moved to the other wrist and adjusted it similarly. My arms were raised so that my elbows were bent at shoulder height, and my forearms and hands were raised up. Loki pulled the hair tie out of my dark tangle of hair. So much of it had fallen down around my face, I forgot it was there. He smoothed the fall of locks over my shoulders.

Loki gave my rear a quick slap. A moan escaped my lips. He gently cupped my face. “Your lips are sealed now until I give you leave to speak. Now, I should be able to sense if you are becoming overwhelmed, however, it has been…too long since I took a mortal woman. And so, you have a safeword. It is 'red'. Say it, my safeword is red, and I will never be punished for using it.”

I repeated the sentence. “Good. One question before I seal your lips, actually.” I arched my eyebrows quizzically. He reached around the curve of my hip to my cheeks. “Is this little back road of yours virginal? Speak.”

“Sort of,” I said.

“You dare answer me with vagaries?” A volley of three slaps landed on my left cheek from his right hand. “Answer me, or I’ll determine it for myself,” he used the palm of his hand to open my crack, edging his fingers too close for comfort. Reflexively, my glutes tried to clamp shut against him.

Immediately, his hand was on the small of my back. “I apologize, dear. I have indeed not yet earned your trust. Fear not,” he said, so softly I thought I would melt in his hands. “Now tell me, little pet, what do you mean you are 'sort of' an anal virgin?”

The quizzical, playful look on his face made me smile. “No one has ever done that with me, but,” I paused, only half pretending when I looked shyly up at him, “I have used toys on myself. Small ones,” I added.

His laugh vibrated through his chest, and through me. What an amazing sound. “My sweet little one, your shyness is false. You are a little trollep who loves pleasure. You already ache for my touch.” His hand slid way too slowly down my belly to my pubic mound, playing with the hair he found.  
“Wet already,” he chuckled again. “Your lips are sealed from speaking, but I want to hear your pleasure, understand?”

“Mmm-hmmm.”

“Good girl,” he praised. I shut my eyes and made another small noise. “You like it when I call you good girl?” I nodded. “Then why would you be so naughty over there at the table?” I answered with a defiant gleam in my eye and a smirk. “You will pay for your insolence,” he said, matter of factly before hopping off the bed.

“A beautiful little minx,” he cooed, grazing my backside with loving fingertips. “Who would slap a god in the face just to get his attention.” He leaned in and kissed the right cheek, which had already received a few slaps. “Well, my pet, you have it now. Three for the language, ten for the slap.”

Without further ado, Loki spanked my left ass cheek twice, hard enough to make me tip and jump. “Be as still as you can,” he commanded. I nodded. Three slow, punishing slaps followed. I was panting through my nose. “That’s five,” he said, I assumed pausing to allow me to safeword if I needed to. I did not.

Loki switched cheeks for each of the remaining blows. It was over quickly. I panted, unable to hold my mouth closed, but careful not to let any noise escape my lips. He walked to a bedside table on my right, opened a drawer, and pulled out a jar. He walked to my rear again and applied what I assume was salve to my ass cheeks. I moaned, mouth closed again, at the divine pleasure and pain of the soreness being soothed.

“You bore that so well, pet. Such a good little naughty.” I chuckled, too. His task completed, Loki placed the jar on top of the table and hopped back up on the bed to stand in front of me. He kept coming until he was pressed against me. I inhaled sharply as his cool skin pressed against my heated body. I had begun to sweat. Loki slowly raised his arms and draped his wrists over the cross bar above my head.

What a feast for my eyes, as my gaze ran from the bar, to his long, leanly muscled arms, continuing down to where his wide, hard chest met my soft, satin encased breasts. My nipples began to harden, and of course, he noticed.

“Eager for release after your punishment, sweet pet?” I nodded with fervor. He leaned down and in my reddened, pleading face. “Tell me you are mine,” he growled, pinching one of my hard nipples. “At least for now. We can negotiate forever.” His voice made my sex pulse. I need him, badly.

“Mmm-hmmm,” I intoned.

“No, pet, say it.”

“I’m yours, Loki, my god,” I breathed out, as if I had been waiting my whole life to say it.

Instantly, he dropped down and seized the pinched nipple with his teeth. I moaned, open mouthed.

“Yes, pet, now your lips are unsealed. Scream my name,” he growled against my satin clad tits. I did scream for him as he sucked and bit through the fabric. I almost came undone just from his suckling.

Loki dropped down to his knees. He rubbed his hands along my thighs slowly. “Oh Loki, please,” I panted.

His hand darted to my pussy and began to play. I gasped and made noises I had never heard before. Loki’s mouth claimed my cunt as he had my mouth in a kiss, suddenly and completely. I was on the brink within seconds of his expert tongue play.

Loki plunged two fingers into my soaked pussy. He flexed his fingers once, twice, and that was it. I squirted all over his beautiful face and his deft hand. He groaned as if tasting a delicious fruit.

He stood to kiss me, but kept his hand playing on my clit. I writhed and gasped before him. His kiss was deep, and full of my taste.

“My lady, you have allowed me to invade your shores,” he flexed his fingers again to illustrate his point. I gasped in his face. “Now, will you let me conquer you?” Loki stroked his huge cock over my slit. I writhed beneath his full attention.

“Yes, my prince,” I breathed against his chest. He lifted me by the rump, and I wrapped my legs around his back. Loki rubbed his cock over my folds to lubricate himself. He popped the head in, making us moan against each other.

Slowly, he pulled me down his length. It was almost too much, but Loki eased me up and down a few times to stretch my little pussy before he began to fuck me. He was hitting all the right spots with his thrust and rub pattern. Bang-he hit my internal g-spot. Thrust-he rubbed my clit against his darkly haired pubic bone.

It couldn’t have been more than a minute of this royal treatment before I came all over his pillar. “Yes, sweetness, oh that is divine,” he growled against my neck. He bit there, pinched my nipple with the hand not holding me up, and thrusted again and again as my walls spasmed around him.

Loki caught my gaze and held it. He pulled almost all the way out, then brought me down firmly to the hilt. I felt the thick cock in me jerk and release its' load. The ecstasy rolling off of him and his pulsing shaft made me come again.

He stood there on the bed, holding me in his arms, for a long moment. Loki cradled me against him even after he set me on my feet. Certain I was steady, he left me to fetch towels and water. His seed spilled down my leg, making me blush. My pussy throbbed as he wiped the length of my leg, then the slightly sore outside of my sex. I was still wearing my little green nighty, but now it showed where I was sweating, and where Loki’s mouth had been on my breast.

There was a rumble of thunder and lightning outside the skylight. I might have been knocked for a momentary loop, but it seemed close. Like really close. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. My eyes shot to Loki.

Loki sighed and put his hands on his naked hips. “My brother has come, presumably to check on me.” He walked around me to where his clothes were laying on the floor. He stepped back in front of me, shimmying into his leather pants.  
“While he is annoying, this is a perfect opportunity for some of the mischief I have been craving,” he smiled wickedly. “Would you be willing to stay up there? He will be mortified that he has intruded once he sees that you are…unharmed.”

“Meet your brother…your brother, Thor, right now?” Loki nodded. I felt his excitement mounting. “Yes, I will. Wait- do you have a blindfold? Let's give him a real vision,” I winked.

The pleased look on Loki’s face and the wave of pleasure his emotions gave me was worth any, every humiliation. I was going to make a great impression. Loki took a scarf, the same green silk scarf from my vision, out of the drawer and threw it toward me. It righted itself in the air in a green glow and wrapped itself loosely around my head.

“Your lips are sealed until I say you may speak. When you do, do not lie to him, understand? We have nothing to hi-“

The door to Loki’s chamber whipped open with a bang. Loki laughed after the wind died down.

“Storming in, brother? To what do I owe this unwelcome surprise?”

“Loki,” Thor said loudly, so seriously, “why do you have a mortal chained to your bed?”

“For fun,” Loki replied.

“Who's fun? I can not believe you would risk the trust we have built, and for what? Torturing a mortal girl?” There was an awkward pause. “A young woman,” he corrected. I could feel his heated gaze rake my body. I felt his confusion.

“No, you blunderer,” Loki snapped. “It is you who risk our trust by barging in here to disturb our fun.” I heard extremely heavy footfalls coming my way. I felt the presence of Thor in front of me, standing next to the bed. I was grinning.

Thor cleared his throat. Was I making the god of thunder nervous? Loki was right, this was fun! “My lady, are you alright?”

I didn’t speak, but I nodded. “Why does she not answer, have you enchanted her tongue? Remove her blindfold at once!”

Loki snapped his fingers and the scarf glowed and was gone from my eyes. I heard Loki inhale deeply. His pleasure and arousal at smelling the item that was on me so briefly hit my extra sense. My sex pulsed and I bit my pouty lower lip.

Thor was radiating confusion, anxiety, and after I bit my lip like that, unwelcome arousal. He was as handsome as everyone said he was, as the pictures I’d seen. Thor was the Avenger many sensible people felt was the most crush-worthy. Handsome face, great hair, and epic bodybuilder muscles. Good thing I wasn’t a sensible person.

“You may speak freely, Lady Mary,” Loki said.

“I am quite alright, or I was. Now I’m a little annoyed.” I smiled sweetly down at Thor.

He fidgeted on his feet. Oh, this was delicious. “Why did Loki bring you here from Midgard?”

“He saved me from some very bad people there who wanted to use me for my healing ability.”

“And why are you now chained to his bed?” Thor asked, probably by now afraid of the answer.

“I asked him to punish me if I was naughty,” I said, pausing to lick my lips, “and then I was naughty.”

“So you are here, like this, of your own free will?” Thor asked, incredulous. His eyes quickly met mine after he glanced down at my lips, then my body. I nodded and shrugged, rattling my gold chains. “Did he warn you that I was about to enter?” I said yes. “And you stayed there, of your own free will?”

“I trust Loki to protect me from intruders,” I said.

Thor blushed. Loki beamed with pride.

“Has the danger to her on Midgard passed? Could she safely return?” Thor asked Loki. I frowned.

Loki had a murderous bite in his reply. “Of course, I made those cretins forget they had ever heard of Lady Mary, or any person with her healing powers.”

“And you do not wish to return home,” Thor asked hesitantly.

“No way,” I smiled.

“So you see, we are fine. Did you actually need something from me, my lord, or are you here purely out of distrust?” Loki’s voice held a hint of amusement, but his tone was icy.

Thor looked dejectedly at the floor, then at his brother. Loki moved to stand next to me, so I could see him, and stroked my thigh, making me giggle.

“Her Majesty Jane asked me to determine if you were coming to the feast in three days time, and if you had acquired a plus one. When you did not answer my summons, and the guard I sent after you somehow got lost within the halls he patrols daily,” Thor glared at Loki, who only smirked harder, “ I asked Hemidall to tell me your location. He said you were here in your rooms, and that you had a mortal with you.” Thor glanced up at me and quickly looked away, cheeks reddening.

“Indeed, Her Majesty Jane advised me that it might be time to “get back out there” and try to find a date. And indeed I have, though the subject of the feast is one of many about which we have not yet spoken,” Loki said. “Now, if you have quite finished with your inspection of my quarters, Your Majesty, then you can report your findings to your Mistress after you kindly fuck off!”

Thor didn’t answer Loki’s insults. He stalked out of the room, sending a gust of wind through the chamber to ruffle our hair and slam the door behind him.


	3. Christiansands

3.

“My brave, beautiful pet,” Loki purred up at me. A snap of his fingers, and the scarf was glowing over my eyes again. His footsteps echoed away.

A weak submissive would have called out, or whimpered, at the sudden deprivation of sight and attention. I was not a weak submissive.

I heard water running, presumably into a tub, and I smelled lavender soap. Loki hummed quietly, which I knew was to let me know he was still near. Damn, he was good. I rubbed my thighs together instinctively, but stilled when I realized what I was doing. That was Loki’s job.

He glided back into the room and stood on the bed in front of me once more. I didn’t think I heard him come back to me, but I felt him enter the room. My brow must have furrowed.

“We will have a bath now,” he said in my ear. “You can question me in there.” He sounded resigned, but as usual, amused. My chains clinked and my hands dropped to Loki’s shoulders. I rubbed the muscles my fingers found when they wandered down his arms. He hoisted me into his arms like I weighed nothing and stepped off the bed.

He set me on me feet in a steamy room next to the running water, which was shut off with a metallic twisting sound. Loki slipped my blindfold off, and I saw the bathroom we stood in was nearly as grand as the outer chamber. A free standing, white porcelain and golden dragon claw foot tub was full of steaming water and lavender scented soap bubbles. It was in the center of another white, gold, and green marble room. Bending in half, he grasped the hem of my nighty and pulled it up. I raised my arms to help the action, and when I returned them to my sides, my breasts jiggled for a few seconds. Loki watched hungrily.

“You are a treasure,” he breathed. His cock caught my attention as it began to stiffen in his leather pants. Then he stripped those off, too. He hoisted me in his arms again and stepped into the tub. He settled me facing away from him on his thighs and eased me back on to his chest. We slid down in the pleasantly warm water. He gathered my hair and began washing it.

“Can you read my mind? Can I read yours?” I asked.

“Not exactly, lean back,” he rinsed the suds from my hair. “We are forming a bond. The longer we are together, the stronger it will become. I am not sure exactly why.”

“I'm starting to feel what you’re feeling, physically,” I said. “That’s never happened before, not that strong. Your brother is a projector for sure, an easy read. But it’s like you’re sending your feelings to me, or through me.”

“I feel it, too. Perhaps it has something to do with why I found you out of all the beings in the Nine Realms.”

“There are nine realms?”

“I will borrow your phrase and say sort of,” Loki said.

“Why does Thor look like he has aged a bit, and you don’t?”

Loki sighed. He set me down in the tub across from him, gesturing to a razor on the table with the soap. “Finish what you started last night,” he said, and began washing his long, black hair. His arms and side muscles made me forget what I asked for a second. “It’s alright, I’m distracting you on purpose,” he laughed. I blushed even harder and made myself start shaving down below. “Thor is the king of our realm, Asgard, which makes him a god called the Allfather. It takes a toll on him. Great power and great responsibility, all that rubbish. I have never said this out loud, but that is part of why I gave up on quests for power. I like living, and I like playing. Thor has limited his time for both.”

Loki dipped under the water to rinse his hair, but stayed under. My eyes lost track of him, and for a moment, I felt him all around me. Then he materialized right on top of me, his marble pillar arms on either side of my head. I gasped as he dripped on me.

“That’s enough questions for now, pet,” he growled. I knew somehow that he was testing how his voice made me feel. That tone, that nickname, and him taking up my whole line of sight, made my sex throb with need. He dipped down in the water and lifted me so I was straddling him as he stood to exit the tub.

He grabbed some towels and wrapped me in one. A few graceful strides, and I was on the bed again. Loki watched my breasts hungrily again. Using a towel of his own, he dried off, leaving me to hungrily watch him. “How many lovers have you had before me?”

I was taken aback, but tried to hide it, like that was possible. “Two,” I said.

He studied me for a moment as if unsure if I was lying. I wasn’t. “Why only two?” he finally asked.

“I don’t know,” I said quietly, looking away from his intense gaze.

Loki was on top of me suddenly, holding my arms over my head with one hand. “That is not true. You do know why. Tell me,” he commanded.

“I’m so damn vulnerable, even fully clothed, that I don’t trust people not to break my heart,” I spilled. Tears welled up. Ugh, I hated self pity. “So I have only been with two men. My first boyfriend, and the last. You know how that ended.” I was embarrassed by my stupidity.

“Yes,” he said. “With me having the honor of coming to your rescue. Is that a bad thing?” He looked wounded suddenly, his blue eyes sparkling.

“No!” I practically yelled in his face. He grinned. I wiggled angrily against his hold. “See, I’m gullible. You want me to believe you care about what I think so I’ll care about what you think, then you’ll just dump me, and-“

He silenced my rambling with a kiss. “I am sorry. It is my nature to joke that way. I will try not to. I do care about what you think. I care about you. Everything about you captivates me.” He looked my body up and down, back up to my small wrists in one of his hands. “Speaking of captivity, you have very willingly allowed me to dominate you,” his hand trailed from my ticklish ribs to the mound between my legs, “and to be inside you,” his fingers guided my thighs apart and stroked the tender flesh there. “Do I really inspire such confidence in you?” He focused on my face again, and this time his serious look was genuine.

“Yes,” I breathed. His hand was too distracting.

“Why?” He looked perplexed.

“You feel right. Your energy and mine connect. You saved me. You are treating me like a princess.” He smirked at that bit. “Well, a naughty princess. But this is exactly where I want to be. Not because of the danger I was in, and not because of your high-end luxury suite on another planet. You feel like home. It's been a few hours and I’m yours already. So, I hope you want to keep me. I hope you want me for your lady, and your pet.”

When I looked back at him, I prayed that he wouldn’t be laughing at me. He wasn’t. His face was kind, his smile happy instead of wicked.

“I will keep you, pet. In every sense of the word. You make me feel like a good man. Like someone worthy of love.” It was his turn to look away from my intense gaze. I was reading him like a book, but not because he was projecting. In fact, I felt that he was trying to keep a tide of emotions at bay. I had never felt such a vast sea of feeling. Then he did project a thought to me. He met my eyes again and he thought, No you have not seen anything like the storm inside me, brewing for thousands of years. My eyes went wide. I guess I didn’t consider his real age. Of course he wasn’t in his mid-thirties like he appeared. “Indeed,” he said aloud. “Now we have both been laid bare. Are you frightened yet?”

“No, Loki, I’m not afraid of you,” I whispered.

“Thank you,” he replied on an exhaled breath.

 


	4. Chapter 4

4.

“Have you ever made yourself cum from just these pretty little buds?” Loki asked, teasing one of my nipples with his cool fingers. I shuddered, then nodded. “I will assume the other boys did not,” I shook my head. “You poor darling,” he sucked my nipple into his mouth and licked and sucked deliciously. “Keep your hands up here,” he commanded, releasing my wrists. I rotated my wrists to stretch, but kept them in exactly the same place. Even when he palmed both of my breasts and lathed them with his silver tongue, I kept my arms up. Even when I looked down and saw him close his eyes, enjoying me, and his hair dropped in his face, begging me to run my hands through it, I kept my hands where he told me.

While sucking one nipple and flicking it with his tongue, he pinched and squeezed the other like a small udder. A moan gathered in me, low at first, then higher and higher until I screamed his name and squirted all over my thighs. My cervix pulsed in empty want.

“I am righting so many crimes this week,” he winked at me. I was panting and undone, and he was quipping. Already, this was typical. “If I was a gambling man, and I am,” he said, head dipping lower slowly as he spoke, “I would wager that you have never been properly eaten out.” I began to protest that he had just done so when I was chained up, but he laughed. “That was a mere taste.”

Loki went all the way down on his knees, lifted my ass, and planted my knees on his shoulders before I knew it was happening. Experience. Thousands of years. My head started to swim with visions of Loki’s stormy mind-sea. A skinny boy with black hair and sad blue eyes. His mother’s kind smile. The first woman he did this with rejecting him later.

“No, pet,” he said before he began. “No thinking now. You are here for pleasure.” His tongue pushed my cleanly shaven folds open and pressed against my clit and my entrance. He lapped at my pussy for many long moments. I lost track of his separate movements as he licked and sucked with deadly precision.   
I was just about to cum when he pulled back and suddenly slapped my pussy. It was stinging the sensitive flesh. He smiled and repeated the action until my gasps became moans.

When the volley stopped, he ran his hand up from my bottom to my clit. He rubbed there with his tongue. When his fingers slipped inside me, I gasped and jerked my legs shut around his head.

When my hips pulled away from his mouth, he said, “Why would you pull away?”

“It’s so sensitive! I can’t take it,” I said, panting.

“Oh, you will take it,” Loki said, mischief lighting his eyes. He released me to flop down on the bed. He bent to retrieve something as I sprawled. My heart was pounding in my ears. I wasn’t sure I could endure spanking just now, let alone with an implement. When he stood, he held out a long bar made of the same lacquered black wood as the bed, with the same gold cuffs on each end as dangled from the bed, except these had a plush, black fur lining. There was a gold cylinder in the middle of its length.

I could only stare at it. I think I knew what it was, but I could only wait for his explanation.

“This is a spreader bar,” he grinned wickedly. “You are a natural at this, but I see some training will be necessary.” Loki laid the bar at my feet. He gently laid his hands on my upper thighs and pushed them slowly apart. His fingers glided down my calves, to my ankles, then to the arch of my foot. I jerked at the tickle.

“Ah-ah, pet,” he scolded, grabbing both my ankles so suddenly I squeaked. “Your lips are sealed.” I tried to calm myself. “Good girl,” he said, knowing how those words grounded me. I did some slow breathing while he locked my ankles in the cuffs. I steeled myself when he tried to get me to flinch with fingers teasing the soles of my feet again.

“Good girl,” he repeated. My legs were now uncomfortably far apart, but he smiled so proudly down at me, I was contented despite being pried open.

Loki pushed the bar toward me, keeping it flat on the mattress, sliding it across the green satin duvet. Comfortable on all fours, head between my bent knees, he looked very feline. “You will not close your knees around my head. You will not pull away from me. If you do, you do not get to cum again today. I will make that very difficult for you. Now, you will hold nothing back, not one molecule in your body will be under your control. I am in control.” He slid two fingers into my soaking wet sex and twirled is fingers around. I was ready to cum again already.

“You will not cum until I give you permission.” His thumb circled my clit, making me cry out. I was holding back a flash flood. The way he was commanding me, with his finger on my trigger, was driving me wild. He had to know I couldn’t keep this up, right? “Mmm, yes it is difficult at first, but you must stay calm. Remember to be a good girl. My good girl.”

My pussy throbbed desperately around his fingers. He pulled them out and ducked his head between my legs. I whimpered. How was I not going to cum?

“Know that I will let you cum very soon, and when you do, Valhalla will sing for you.” He began his work in earnest.

The sensation of his famous silver tongue, which was slightly cold somehow, expertly licking my clit and my entrance, was the focus of my existence in that moment. Just when I thought I couldn’t hold back for another second, he would switch the pattern or explore a different spot. Then he went even lower.   
I was sorely tempted to clench, or complain, but then I remembered: I am his good girl. I can do this.

His tongue was less aggressive there, soothing instead of attacking, like he did my cunt. I relaxed into the sensation. It was nice, and it felt naughty, too. I could feel him smiling between my cheeks.

“Good girl,” he said, catching his breath. He started again on my clit, licking and sucking. I was vibrating with tension, struggling to hold back my orgasm. “Cum for me now, pet,” he whispered between breaths, barely pausing.

I came for him, alright. I screamed and squirted and bucked my hips forward. His tongue penetrated my opening, then kept going further and further into me. He was magically enhancing his tongue! Then he flicked the tip of it right up into my g spot. His thumbnail flicked at my clit. I was shocked at the sheer volume I produced when I came, squirting down his throat with complete abandon. He moaned, long and low, savoring every drop.

Loki rose up onto his knees. His mouth and chin were wet. The predatory look in his eyes thrilled me. He began stroking his beautiful cock, just observing the mess of a girl spread before him. To my surprise, my pussy began to throb with want again.

“You are insatiable, little one,” he chuckled proudly. “Do you want this? Want to cum again?” I nodded frantically. He grabbed the bar by the gold handle in the middle and hoisted my lower half upwards with one hand. He moved forward and wet his cock with my dripping arousal. I moaned pitifully. “If you want this cock, you may call me by the title I have earned.”

I hesitated for a moment. My brain was fuzzy. Did he mean…? I felt a wave of anxiety roll off of him. His eyes said to me, Please, I want this, I need this, I need you!

“Yes, Master,” I said quickly. “Yes, Master, please fuck me!”

Loki plowed his cock forward into my pussy. His satisfaction with my body, and my words, washed over me. His free hand slapped at my clit. We were both close to the edge. He picked up the pace and growled. I came again and he tumbled into it with me this time.


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
When I was cleaned, uncuffed, and sprawled on Loki’s bed, he slipped into a more comfortable outfit, more like the Asian-inspired robes he wore when I arrived. He wore underwear this time, I noticed.

“Come to me, pet.”

I swung my legs over the side of the king sized canopy bed, and stood to shaky legs. I took one step forward and Loki stopped me.

“Ah-ah, when I say it like that, come to me on your hands and knees. There’s a good girl.” When I reached his slippered feet, I planted a kiss on top of one. The pleased chuckle from him was my reward.

“At this point, unless there is another instruction with ‘Come here, pet,' you will kneel up. With your gaze lowered, kneel with your shins and feet flat on the floor, or bed, straighten your spine, and place your hands, one on top of the other, on the small of your back.” I did as instructed, glad there was a thick rug on this area of the floor. No accident, of course.

The black wooden trunk sat open just behind him. He reached in and pulled out a black leather riding crop. My heart pounded and my sex pulsed. Walked around me, touching here and there with the soft leather tip of the crop.

“A natural beauty, a natural aptitude for submission,” he praised as he inspected me. The crop teased my nipples for a long moment before he used it to guide my chin up so that our eyes met. “I have gifts for you.” I conveyed thanks with my eyes, and of course he understood. “These are trinkets from my vast collection of toys.” He motioned to the open trunk. “Nothing in here has been used on any other females, before you even think it. I have always known one day I would find a princess to appreciate these sort of gifts. Of course, I was correct.”

I sat, grinning up at him. I found his cockiness adorable, probably because of that damned smirk. He lifted a tiny, golden velvet sack from a tray inside the trunk. It clincked when he tossed it in the air and caught in right in front of my face, where he dangled it. I kept my hands where they were despite the temptation to grab it. He emptied the bag into his palm. His dramatic gestures reminded me of a close up magician. He held up a little golden alligator clamp, set with a two caret emerald. The mouth of the clamp was wrapped with leather, which kept it from shutting completely, he demonstrated.

Tossing the velvet bag back in the trunk, he palmed the other matching clamp. His free hand grabbed the front of my left breast and kneaded it like dough. How could he be so rough, yet so soft all at once? When my nipple was hard, he pinched it up and away from my body, stretching my breast forward. Pinching the very tip of the nipple, he slipped the clamp behind his fingertips. He let the adorned breast drop and bounce freely.

I moaned at all these sensations. The clamp felt as if his hard yet gentle fingers stayed on my breast. My sex was throbbing before. Now I felt moisture escape down my inner thigh. Loki watched as I flushed from head to toe. When I calmed and looked him in the eyes again, he repeated the performance on my other nipple.

“How do you feel?” he asked, as if it wasn’t written all over my face.

“Slutty,” I said with a wicked grin.

“Slutty?” He raised his eyebrows. “I thought that word went out of fashion in Midgard. Do you like being slutty?”

“For you, Master, yes, I love being slutty. These are beautiful. And so I also feel…special. Thank you, Master.”

“You are welcome, my pet.” He was back in the trunk, shuffling through things I couldn’t see. At last, he pulled out and unfolded a pair of dark green, sheer harem pants. “Here we are. Rise and try these on.”

The pants, such as they were, were loose and had a lace up, stretchy waist that was opaque green fabric. I slipped my feet through the ankle cuffs and pulled them up. He put my hands on my back again and tied the lace himself, planting a kiss on my belly button after. He turned and walked quickly back to the bed, then perched on the edge.

“Walk to me now, pet.” I watched his expression as I approached, jiggling all the way. It was tempting to put my arms under, or in front of, my exposed chest. I did not. When I stood in front of him, I could see his erection tenting his loose pants. I licked my lips.

“Wicked temptress,” he growled, pulling me on to his lap, one arm encircling my waist, the other playing with a jeweled nipple. “I have to leave for a short time, a few hours at the most.” I would not pout, I thought, keeping my expression passive. “You may ask where.”

“Where are you going, Master?” I asked with puppy-dog eyes.

“I must go to the kitchens and place an order for our next few meals. I must see the tailor, and the jeweler,” he smirked pointedly at me, inferring something. “And I must see the king and queen. Lady Mary, I want to tell them you will stay with me In Asgard. I want to tell them I have found a mate.”

I smiled so wide I thought my face would split. Tears welled up in my eyes. I looked away, but he pulled my face to his and kissed me. “I love you, Loki.” I purposely used his name. This wasn’t just a game. Not this moment.

“I love you, Mary.” He said it so gracefully, as if it were an ancient vow. Our combined happiness and relief pushed me over the edge to full tears of joy. He let me cry them out against his chest. I was completely overcome with relief. Not only was I safe, but I was comfortable and loved. A week ago, I never thought I would experience any of those feelings again.

When I calmed, he lifted my chin up and wiped my tears with his soft sleeve. “Will you try to rest?” I nodded. “Good girl,” he said. He lifted me with one arm and pulled back the covers. He laid me down and covered me with the plush blanket and sheets. “And a good girl does not pleasure herself while Master is gone.” I bit my lip and gave him the puppy eyes. “No matter how much her nipple decorations make her greedy little pussy ache,” he added with a wink.

Ugh, just those words made my little pussy ache. My nipples felt perpetually pinched. I figured I really needed to try to sleep. This was a training exercise, just like all of Loki’s pleasurable little torments.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead. “Rest little one. I am going to make the most of our private days before you enter court life. You WILL need all your strength.”

Loki turned and left the chambers. I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep, ignoring my pulsing blood and pounding heart. Be his good girl, go to sleep, I told myself. To my conscious mind's surprise, it worked.

 


	6. Paint It, Black

6.  
I slept soundly for a while, I think. I was in a dim place, neither dark nor light, neither black nor white. Wait, I thought, is that a spell?

“Now come to see the spirit who would speak with thee.” All around me, the formless gray took shape. I stood on a high cliff overlooking a dark, stormy ocean.

A tall woman stood with her back to me, too close to the precipice for comfort. She wore a regal cloak of purple and gold that covered her from neck to foot. Her hair was pinned up under a modest golden crown.

“Hello?” I called to her over the wind. She looked over her shoulder and raised a hand out of her cloak to beckon me forward. When I was a few feet from her, she turned to face me. And what a face! Striking, beautiful…familiar?

“I am Frigga,” she said. “Mother of Loki. You touched the part of my spirit that dwells within him when you entered his mind.”

Of course, the woman smiling kindly at the skinny boy with sad blue eyes. Loki. My Loki.

“Yes, young Lady Mary, I loved him dearly. But he was not my natural son.” She closed her eyes, and I was confronted with images of Loki’s adoption story. The tiny frost giant taken in by Odin, her husband.  
I saw Thor and the other young warriors of Asgard mocking him. He was bookish. Too smart for his own good, and always with that wickedness lurking just beneath his quiet demeanor. They called him queer, and pretty like a girl, a great insult among their people. Of course, he really was queer. How could a shapeshifter not find beauty in all beings?  
One day he was no longer quiet. His magick was one of his few sources of power and pride, though it solidified his status as an outsider. He used his tricks to take relatively harmless vengeance on the fools who laughed at him.  
I glided down from the clouds above Asgard, as if I saw from the perspective of a great bird…a falcon, I knew somehow…a young Thor picked up a snake to admire its shining, emerald green scales.  
The snake morphed into Loki, who stabbed him with a dagger in his side. The scene was shocking, gruesome as blood sprayed from the wound where Loki yanked out the dagger. It was…a bit funny? Of course Thor would be fine. Even if he weren’t the god of thunder with the ability to heal quickly, Loki still stabbed him in a non-lethal place, between two ribs.  
This and many more such incidents led to Odin's displeasure. I felt what Loki felt as Odin’s eye looked down at him, sadly disappointed, then angry.  
His angst spilled out like a flood of violence and mayhem. Terrified Asgardians, and those frost giants…dying by the hundreds.  
I saw from above, again as the falcon, the battle of New York. The Avengers threw themselves full force at and endless army of living-metal aliens.  
He laughed upon a pointed golden throne. Loki wore a helm of gold with four feet long horns protruding from his forehead. He laughed and laughed, utterly mad.

Frigga opened her eyes and the visions stopped. I was crying. She closed the distance between us and held her arms out for me. I embraced her.

“But he can control it! He can be good, can’t he?” I sobbed into her shoulder.

“Yes, child,” she said, patting my back. “He has been doing well these past years. But that cannot erase this raging sea. It will always be in him. His trickster nature draws misfortune. It makes him manic with the need for control of others to make himself feel powerful. It makes him vulnerable to the control of forces far more sinister than himself.  
“Yet there is hope. You can help him contain his darkness. Hold back the bitter cold ocean of his suffering, like this cliff. Though you are a tiny mortal, you hold this power in your love for him. With your help, he can continue along this currant of redemption.”

She broke our embrace and held me by the shoulders. “Thank you,” I said.

“Be strong and fierce in your submission, never boring. Heal him with distraction. If Loki is happy and amused, the universe is a safer place. This is your power, and my dear, and it will soon become your eternal responsibility.”

I opened my mouth to speak, but woke up with a gasp instead.


	7. Chapter 7

7.  
Loki was at the table arranging platters of food. When I gasped, he rushed over to the bed as I sat up.

“Mary, what is wrong?” he asked, eyes full of concern. A wind blew through the room, whipping at our hair. My nipples hardened in the clamps and I shuddered. The gust left a lingering lilac scent. Loki’s eyes darted around the room. “Mother?” he said in a loud whisper. There was only silence in the cavernous marble apartment.

“Frigga,” I said. He narrowed his eyes down at me, questioning. “She came to me in my dream.” Loki waited patiently for me to continue, but his heart was pounding. “She told me…she showed me, actually, some things…about your past.”

Loki’s face twisted with grief. It felt like a knife went straight through both our hearts. I whimpered.

“No, listen,” I climbed into his lap and took his face in my hands. “It was easier to learn it this way, from her. She unburdened you from having to tell me yourself. Because your mate needs to know where you came from.”

He looked up at me with eyes full of hope. “What else did she say?”

“She told me that I have the power to help you stay well. That it would be my responsibility. Even though she only exists in here now,” I released his face and put one hand on his shoulder and one on his chest, over his heart, “she is mothering you still.”

Loki smiled at my hand. He placed a hand on my breast bone and said, “She lives here now, too. I am glad. You are right, this is as it should be. If I want your trust, I must give you mine. I do not think I have ever apologized so much in such a short time.” He let out a sigh. “I am sorry I lacked the courage to tell you myself.”

“I forgive you,” I said with a playful smirk. “Especially since your mouth has been so busy.” I twisted my hips just right to stimulate him. “I see you brought dinner enough for twenty people again,” I jerked my head at the overloaded table. “But I want another kind of appetizer.” I slipped out of his lap and onto my belly, between his legs.

His pants and shirt disappeared in a green glow. I heard them fall to the floor beside the bed. He still had on boxer brief- like underwear. They were dark green, of course. And tight, stretchy cotton that hugged his growing erection. I licked my lips, and the large staff before me rose up past the waistband that encased it. I pulled it free and kissed it.

I ran my tongue up and down its length, trying to get it lubricated. I had seen this in porn videos. The problem with that was, I had no real idea how one actually sucked a cock, since I couldn’t see what happened in random-porn-girl's mouths.

I looked up at him, puppy-eyed. “Will you teach me how?”

Oh, he liked that. He grabbed my hair and gently pulled me up so the top of his battering ram bobbed in front of my lips. “Open,” he commanded. “Wider!” I obeyed. “Relax your jaw and bottom lip. Good girl.” He pushed into my mouth until it wouldn’t go any further. “Now relax your throat. Yes. Wiggle your tongue along the ridges and veins. Mmm, good girl. Flatten your tongue, take a deep breath in, relax your throat…oh, pet, yes, just like that.” His cock filled my mouth and throat. I knew why he had me take that deep breath. He moved his hips, slowly thrusting into my mouth. All of him still didn’t fit. He grabbed my hands, placed one on the still exposed inches of shaft, and positioned the other to cup his balls.

“Good girl…” It seemed like he was going to say more, but the words died on his lips as he came down my throat.

 


	8. Chapter 8

8.  
My stomach growled as the food smells reached me. Loki had pulled me into his lap after I swallowed.

“Still hungry, my pet?” He asked, right next to my ear.

“Yes. And, I’m also thinking of two questions I should have asked before.” He raised his eyebrows, as if to say, Go on. “Ok. So, we didn’t use protection, and I’m not on birth control. Am I going to be pregnant?”

“No, not yet anyway,” he grinned. “I can control when I reproduce. All Asgardians can. There must be special preparation, which I have not made.”

I sighed with relief. I sure as hell wasn’t ready for all that. He felt my relief and chuckled.

“Ok, awkward question two,” I said, wincing. “Why haven’t I had to go to the bathroom since I arrived?”

“I noticed,” he replied. Phew, he was being cool about it. “And I have just spoken with our goddess of medicine about that, and why you filled out after only one meal. And how you ate so much at once, which might have been your body healing itself instantly by expanding your stomach to accommodate what you ate. It still should have taken days to restore your health given the state you were in. She said that, aside from your apparent capacity, she has seen cases before where mortals come to Asgard, feast with us, and their bodies retain every morsel of food and drink they imbibe. Their metabolism would return to normal when they returned to Midgard. Or in Her Majesty's case, after becoming immortal.”

I blinked up at him. “Wait,” I said, another overdue realization dawning. “Jane Foster was a thin woman in her early thirties, last she was seen on Earth. She was a regular human. And I mean like, ballerina thin.”

“Well now, she is a rather plump goddess,” Loki said with a shrug. “She has had three children, a boy and two girls. Now she says her purpose is to raise the children, please Thor, and serve the kingdom. In that order. It pleases Thor to see her happy, and eating as she pleases, as much as she pleases, makes both her and Thor very happy.”

I thought about my feast the first night. How round and pleasant I felt. I remembered his response to calling myself pudgy. What’s wrong with that? he had said.

“Is being fat a good thing in this world?” I asked.

“It is a sign of status to have a plump spouse. Powerful woman have soft male or female partners, and the same for rich and powerful men. We also do not suffer the ill effects of obesity.”

“Oh,” was all I could manage. My stomach growled again.

“So let us be about it then, my sweet little,” he said. He carried me from the bed to the cushions next to the table.

Loki stood next to where he set me. A flourish of his hands produced the green light of his magick, which swirled around him from his neck down. When the light dissipated, he wore a perfectly tailored black suit, with a black button down shirt that hugged his chest tightly, and a tie made of his signature green satin. He looked like a Gucci model posed in a fashion magazine. I blushed and giggled like a hyper fangirl, earning me a vein grin from the gorgeous god.

He knelt next to me and produced a black velvet box from the jacket pocket. My mouth hung open. He opened the clam shell box and took out its contents, setting the box on the table in front of me. He held it up for me to see. A huge, 4 carat emerald in a princess cut was set in two rose gold snakes, eating each other’s tail.

I gasped. It was astonishing in detail, and certainly impressive in size.

“Mary, will you be my wife? Will you leave your mortal life on Earth behind and stay with me…forever? Will you let me rule you?”

“Yes.”

He waited for me to elaborate, or maybe ask how the hell he planned to make me live forever. “Are you sure?” he asked.

“Am I sure that I want to live with you, like this,” I gestured to my costume and the ring and the food, “forever? Safe, loved, taken care of by a handsome Prince who hates to be bored? Yes! I’m sure, yes.”

He slipped the ring onto my left ring finger. It glowed green, then fit perfectly. “Is it enchanted?”

He nodded. “I made it myself this afternoon. Once you are attuned to it, you can use it as a weapon. Hold it up to the light and look into it.” I did, and I saw the snakes swirling in its center. They turned their heads toward me. Their eyes flashed red, then they turned away and began their dance again. “They await your command to strike in self defense. We will have to practice with it soon.” He looked eminently pleased. I certainly was.

“But Loki, are YOU sure? What if you get bored with me? Isn’t forever a really long time when you’re immortal?”

“Darling, I think that is the gamble in any marriage. But I was just asked this by my brother and his wife. May I try to show you, in here?” He tapped my temple. I nodded. “The more we use this connection, the more we shall understand it.” I nodded in agreement.

Loki kept two fingers on my temple, and took my hand, with the ring, in his other hand.

I saw Thor and his wife in a golden throne room. Thor was dressed as he had been when we met, a tight, white linen button down shirt, black leather pants, and his trademark red cloak, but without the shoulder armor. He filled out his clothes perfectly, and if anything, the gray highlights in his golden hair and beard enhanced his beauty.  
Yes, he is quite a specimen, Loki drolled sarcastically in my mind, like a narration. Get over it!

Yes sir, over it, sir! I replied in the same mind-voice he used. I felt him laugh. Do I have to get over HER, though? Her Majesty Queen Jane sat next to Thor on a smaller throne. She was resplendent in a simple white tunic which hugged her ample curves. She looked like she weighed around 300 pounds. Whoa. She’s so beautiful! Her face retained a pretty shape thanks to her high cheekbones and strong jawline, where only a hint of chub showed. She did indeed look well taken care of. I could see the appeal.

I was watching them through Loki’s eyes. I was tall, I thought with a mental grin. I heard Loki’s voice in the vision now.

“For you, my Queen,” he said silkily, handing Jane a glass box of assorted chocolates. She said thanks, that he didn’t have to, and then proceeded to open them and dive in. “I have permission to ask your majesties. I am sure my brother has told you of my guest?” Jane nodded, mouth full. Thor began to shift in his chair. “She is everything I desire in a partner, and more. She makes me want to be the good man she believes I am. I love her, and I want to wed her and make her an Asier, as Thor did for you.”

Jane nodded, thoughtful. She looked at Thor, who only shrugged. He would leave mine and Loki’s fate to Jane, then.

“How did you find her? Do you go to Earth?” she asked between chocolate truffles.

My perspective shifted as Loki sat cross legged on the floor in front of Jane. I noticed her hair was neatly pinned up under a modest golden crown, much like Frigga had worn hers in life when she sat on that very throne, as it had been in my dream. I knew it endeared Jane to Loki.  
I also knew that Loki was quite aware of how angelic his face could look when viewed from the rare vantage point of being above him. Thor rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, but he was listening.  
“Well, as you know, my Queen, I was…not exactly pleased at first by your suggestion that I open myself to another person.” Jane laughed as if that was a grievous understatement. Loki continued. “But the more I thought about it, the more I could picture the kind of person I would be willing to allow into my bed, maybe even into my heart.”

Jane was cramming down the sweets like popcorn in a movie theater. “What were you looking for?” She asked, riveted.

“I imagined a beautiful young woman, with pale skin and dark hair. A woman with a voluptuous body that would please and distract me. But more importantly, someone with compassion enough to love…a man like me.”

“There are no men like you,” Thor commented in a mocking tone. Loki and I glared at him. Jane shushed him with a withering look.

“Indeed, brother.” Loki said dismissively. He looked back to Jane. “So, I began to doubt that such a woman could exist. I wondered how I could even begin to look. And so I created a working to find someone who would, even could, meet my needs. I had no idea if it would work, or if I found someone, if they would return my feelings. My days of ordering people and forcing my will on others are over. However, there was a sexual element to my quest. You see, I have what they call on Earth a Dom/sub fetish. Have you heard of it?”

Queen Jane giggled and glanced nervously at Thor, who looked clueless. “Yes,” she squeaked out. God, she was adorable. “I read 50 Shades back in the day.” She gave Loki a knowing grin. I felt Loki smile knowingly back, though he didn’t get the reference. Mentally, I explained briefly to him: a very basic, tame Dom/sub novel, super popular Jane’s era. Oh, Loki replied to me. Queen Jane giggled again and asked, “Do you guys have a safeword?” She and I were going to be friends, I knew it. Loki nodded. “This makes total sense for you now that I think of it,” she said proudly.

“When I did find her via my working from here in Asgard, I found her in danger. She has the ability to heal people. The wrong people wanted to use her for their evil gain. I saved her from being on the run, and I erased her from the minds of the criminals involved, including her ex boyfriend. I just wanted you to understand that I did not just pluck her from a happy, normal human life.”

“But she also returns your feelings, right? She’s not using you, is she?” Jane asked, concerned. Thor scoffed and she glared at him again.

“Yes, my queen, she does.”

“Well, Prince Loki,” Jane said, collecting herself and setting aside the empty glass box, “I fully approve.” She looked to Thor.

“Yes, brother, if it will keep you out of trouble, fine,” Thor said with a dismissive wave. “If you think THAT kind of woman belongs in our family, fine.” Gee, thanks, bro, I sarcastically thought. I felt Loki smile. “Give her one of the apples and make her your wife. We will see how long it takes for you to grow bored of her. You will still be on call when the Avengers assemble, and you will still faithfully serve Asgard.”

“As you say, Your Majesty,” Loki said with ice in his voice.

Jane looked appalled by her husband’s words. To Loki, she said, “He will come around. You’re not going to walk her around the palace on a leash or anything too crazy, right?”

“No, my Queen,” Loki replied smoothly. “This is your family home. Our mischief will be quite private, I assure you.”

Jane looked pleased. Loki rose to his full height, then bowed dramatically at the waist before turning to exit. I opened my eyes in the present, sitting with Loki kneeling next to me, my hand in his. His ring on my finger.

I was happy. I was humbled by Loki’s story, and by the queen’s kindness to Loki, and to a woman she’s not yet met. I thought of how pleased Frigga must be with her successor.

My stomach interrupted our revelry. I released Loki’s hand, picked up a fork and started in at last on our private engagement celebration.


	9. Helter Skelter

9.  
The feast on the low, square table in front of where I sat, cross legged on a forest green floor cushion, was daunting. I always loved eating. I liked that I could eat great quantities, and my metabolism always kept my figure under control. Even my overly large breasts stopped their development by the time I was 18.

Yet I never allowed myself too much over indulgence. It felt too naughty, sinful even, to waste food by stuffing my seemingly bottomless stomach. The weight didn’t even stay with me, to my occasional disappointment. I wondered what it was like to be a big, fat girl.

Absently, I rubbed my once flat stomach as I devoured plate after plate of exotic dishes, meats and sweets, some of which resembled the food back home. There were some kind of burgers piled high on an ornate silver platter. I ate an entire roasted bird by the time I realized it wasn’t a turkey. There were baked potatoes, sort of. They were purple, but the sour-cream, or whatever, on top made them taste like familiar comfort food. My belly was starting to resemble a bowling ball already, and I had barely dented the plethora of food.

Loki watched me from the cushion next to mine. He removed his jacket and tie, staying in the very tailored black shirt and pants. He was giving me space while I ate, but he was doing something besides watching me pig out, I was sure. I reached through our unseen connection to see what I could feel.

His resting smirk face turned into a full, dazzling smile, distracting me. “Hello, pet,” he said out loud. In my mind I heard him, but his lips didn’t move again. Yes, I am up to something useful as I feast my eyes on you, beautiful princess. I am watching the process going on inside you as you eat and digest. Your stomach is expanding to accommodate what you eat, like preventative treatment. But even magick works under the law of conservation of mass. Your body is turning the food and drink into muscles and fat.

“I have never been more amazed, or aroused, in all my long life. You are a shapeshifter, Mary. Welcome to the club,” Loki said out loud. He raised his goblet of wine it a toast, but didn’t wait for me to lift my glass. He drained the ornate cup, refilled his, then mine. I chugged it down and resumed eating a lasagna-like dish.  
When the pan of noodles, meat, cheese, and red sauce was empty, I let my fork clank into it. I leaned back, resting on my arms. My basketball sized belly stretched over my lap. I let out a few burps and groans.

Loki was on top of me suddenly, smiling down at me like the cat that ate the canary. “You. Are. Divine.” He punctuated each word with a kiss, from my neck down to my adorned nipples. He licked each of them. He leaned back, kneeling now, but with his mouth still playing at my breasts. He put his cold hands on the dome of my protruding belly, making me squeak in surprise. His chuckle vibrated through me.

He rubbed my ballooned stomach in circles, firmly, like a massage. It felt heavenly. I realized I had my eyes closed, so I opened them. I saw Loki, now highly aroused and getting that predatory gleam in his eyes that thrilled me. I saw my belly shrink down slightly under his ministrations, while my breasts simultaneously expanded, pushing against Loki’s nose and mouth. He moaned desperately and began to remove his pants.

I wanted my pants gone, too. I shifted my weight to one arm, hoping to reach the front lace of my harem pants. My arm faltered and I tumbled backwards on the sofa sized cushion.

“Aww, poor dear,” Loki tisked. “Your going to need to spread your new weight a bit more evenly.”

I felt something shift in under me. Loki was exuding frantic excitement. With a shaky hand, he reached under my gut and untied the lace. Instantly, the bottom of my belly formed a spare tire of fat. The stretch top of the harem pants couldn’t contain all of me, but it didn’t rip. As I felt my hips begin to widen, the waistband pinched into my sensitive, stretched skin.

“The pants, please, I can’t…”

“Rip out of them,” Loki commanded. He was furiously stroking his erection.

It took every ounce of concentration I had, but I focused on what little mass remained undigested in my stomach. I wrapped the matter in my energy, which looked purple in my mind’s eye, and pushed it to my hips, back through my already inflated ass, down to my thighs, which plumped out until they were just barely touching.

The pants finally gave out, ripping half way down my now-chubby thighs. I exhaled in relief. Loki laughed the most villainous laugh I had yet heard from him. His glee was infectious.

I sat up and inspected my body. My breasts were outlandishly large and round, like soccer balls covered in smooth, creamy skin. I ran my hands over my belly. The top, just under my massive rack, curved inwards, especially in relation to my hips. My ass felt like two fleshy pillows beneath my probing fingers. I moaned with satisfaction.

“More, please,” I said, meeting Loki’s fiercest gaze.

“More, please, what?” he growled, grinning.

“More, please, Master!” I said with conviction.

 


	10. The Trickster

10.  
That laugh. That mad, gleeful sound echoed in my ears. It made me feel alive. It made me feel positively wicked. 

So did my huge, round breasts, still pinched by the golden emerald treasures Master gave me. How could I not feel slutty? What else could I be but His plaything?

He had to have known about my breast expansion fetish, but how? Had he read it through our empathic connection, which grew stronger by the hour we spent together?

Loki snapped me back to the moment by ripping his shirt off, one handed, shredding the fabric with zero effort. I had almost forgotten that he was much stronger than he looked, though he looked beyond fit.

“I am reading your mind like an open book at this moment, my pretty,” Loki said maniacally. “How does my power still surprise you?” He waved his hand and in a green glow on the table appeared a three tier birthday cake. Clearly a birthday cake, because it had white icing and sprinkles, of course.

It was my childhood fantasy come to life. My first kinky thoughts. Eat an entire birthday cake by myself. I was too surprised to do anything but stare at the cake, then at the naked Loki, then back at the cake. I guess I was in shock.

The green glow grew around him. It misted around his thighs, around his back, over his chest, behind his head, and finally terminated in two horns, each four feet long, protruding from his forehead. Loki rose up and hovered over the table, arms spread in a grand gesture.

“Do you understand, my pretty little pet,” he boomed at the vaulted ceiling, “Can you grasp, that you are FUCKING THE GOD OF MISCHIEF?!” He glided lower, floating next to me and the cake. 

His glow surrounded the cake and began slicing it from the top down, in a spiral. The pieces lined up in my face. “Open!” Loki said, impatient. I did. As he fed me slice after slice, without pause, he continued to speak, but less…god-like now. “Even if it were not for our bond, my dear, I would still know your mischievous desires. It is in my power.”

I nodded and let my eyes smile at him, letting him know he hadn’t frightened me. I was still having fun. Loki’s smile grew less wild, more kind. Not that the onslaught of cake let up until it was entirely inside my greedy belly. It didn’t hurt at all to be stretched like this. In fact, I realized I was still getting wetter and wetter, even though the only stimulant happening was gorging on cake. 

“Yes, you love it because it is so wrong,” he purred in my ear. The cake was gone. My sex ached for his touch. My eyes pleaded with him. He lowered himself down on to the cushion with me. His armor of green mist shrank down to licks of eerie flame at his fingertips. He guided us down so that I was on my back, and he propped himself on an elbow, laying next to me. 

His hand slid to my nipples, where he removed the clamps. He tossed them on the table and rubbed his palm over the painfully hard nub. I moaned shamelessly. 

My breasts had always been large and sensitive, but this was another level of both. He replaced his hand with his mouth and palmed the other nipple. I came, feeling myself squirt between my plump thighs for the first time.  
Loki’s hand moved to my engorged belly. Looking up from my breast he said, “Every inch of you is utterly mine.” His glowing hand disappeared beneath the horizon of my three-layer-cake-sized belly. Two fingers easily plowed into my soaking vagina. He closed his mouth over my breast again. Overwhelmed with pleasure, I felt like I was losing control of my body.

Loki spoke to me in my mind. Calm, pet. We must put you in working order. As much as I love chaos, this much is unsustainable. Relax, and help me. 

In my mind, I saw the mass in my stomach, and the purple glow of my energy began to surround it. From below, Loki’s green energy mixed with mine. I knew what we had to do, and I let him take the lead. 

The energy/mass mixture spread to my back muscles first, then my thighs and calves, then my arms, shoulders, and neck. All of them swelled with the glowing mass as it spread. I felt like I was pulsating with power. I squirted onto Loki’s hand again, delighting him.

When my muscle growth stopped, we moved the rest of the glowing mass to my breasts. Loki pushed more into my ass, too. Wicked grin smooshed against my growing tits, he moved his hands to squeeze my ballooned bottom. One hand ran up my back, groping the new muscles there. Loki straddled me and pulled me down onto his cock. 

We rutted against each other, part of our focus still dealing with my new mass. My breasts grew bigger and bigger, until they were forcing Loki away from me. His hands kept a firm grip on my waist while he pounded one more orgasm out of me.

He leapt to his knees, pulling out of me, leaving my sex quivering and empty. I whimpered. He laughed.

“You could do this all night, couldn’t you, my little slut?” He was using his buttery voice like a sex toy. I could only make mewling noises. “Perhaps not,” he said, looking down on my heaving hourglass body. 

He reached behind him and grabbed a bottle of olive oil from the table. Was I going to eat more bread? I thought deliriously. He poured some onto his hand, his cock, and between my breasts. Oh. He set the bottle back on the table. With a cloth napkin, he wiped the excess oil from his hands.

Taking a breast by the nipple with each hand, he smooshed them together As firmly as possible without damaging my skin. Oh, they were huge! Medicine ball sized orbs of fat crammed together all the way to my chin. Loki plowed his lubricated, ten inch erection between them and began to fuck my tits. The pushing, pulling, and thrusting made me come again. He exploded at the same moment, spraying the top of my cleavage and my neck with his seed.

Loki collapsed in a heap next to me. One of his hands lazily rose and made a gesture over where his cum spattered over me, then himself. A towel that had been cast aside on the bed glided to us, did the dirty work for us, then threw itself into the bathroom. Neat trick, that. He nestled his face between my -relatively – clean breasts, and pulled my hips forward against his torso.

We didn’t say a word, just drifted off together, each exhausted, content to admire our respective views.

A weaker submissive might have been terrified by having a god for a Master. A sensible woman would have been horrified by a man who could control her very flesh.

I am not a weak submissive. I am not a sensible woman.

I am Loki’s princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like my fluffy kinky smut? I realize there was practically no conflict in this story. I have a future planned out for those two crazy (literally) love birds. There will be conflict, more than one location, and more Avengers. Interested?


	11. Chapter 11

11.  
The whole enterprise of expansion was unsustainable, however fun while it lasted.

Loki had a solution to my little weight problem. I sat in our rooms, as I had come to think of them, on the black leather arm chair. Loki was in mist form, carrying my excess weight from my belly, butt, thighs and arms, to the crystals we created. The crystals, once finished, would contain part of me, and so they had healing properties.

The crystals looked almost finished to me, but Loki hovered around my breasts. “Loki, what are you waiting for?” I said out loud. In my mind, through our psychic connection, he replied, Do not make me do this, Pet…

“Loki, we talked about this. I know you like them like this,” I palmed my basketball sized breasts for emphasis, “but they are too big! They get in my way! Besides, it’s not like we can’t just do it again. And again…” I let him think on that. He swirled in and out of them, subtracting from me and adding to the crystals.

When my breasts were at a relatively reasonable size, for me, my handsome Prince stood in front of me, head in hand. “That was a crime. I am not supposed to perpetrate any crimes.” I just gave him my Oh, stop look. He grinned and smoothed nonexistent wrinkles from his black suit.

I stood up and embraced him, smooshing my still-impressive G cup breasts against his torso. “Look how close we can be again.” I rested my head on his chest. His hands snaked around my waist and rested on my plump hips. He agreed. My hands wandered over his chest and arms. The crystals weren’t the only place my excess mass found a new home.

We had just been married the day before. Asgardian feasts were legendary, and of course one is meant to over indulge. Of course, over indulgence is our kink.

There was much to celebrate. At the ceremony, the apple that was expected to make me a nearly immortal Asgardian did just that. What was not expected of me, the newly minted princess, was to heal every physical malady suffered by everyone in attendance in a flash of purple light coming out of my eyes and hands. It was hailed as a miracle.

The unthinkable was happening, at least from Loki’s point of view. He and his wife were accepted by the court and commoners. That he even had a wife, it was said, was almost unthinkable. I could tell people were still leery of Loki, but I sensed that they generally thought if a woman like me could love him, perhaps he was indeed staying on the road to redemption. It was rumored among the peasants that I was a rightful goddess whom Loki brought home to Asgard. We had invitations to social engagements from the royal court starting as soon as we got back from our honeymoon.

It had only been a month since I was a homeless, hopeless, inhuman girl. I was finding things to do in Asgard, besides my most important roles: Loki’s princess, and Loki’s pet. Both took considerable time and effort, but I felt, and Loki agreed, that I had more to give. I spent time training, helping, and healing in their hospital. I used my gifts of healing and empathy for those in need. 

I also worked at the library archives if Loki was occupied elsewhere. I didn’t really need another job, but being a librarian tied in to my first job: keeping Loki amused.

“There is something inherently naughty about a sexy librarian,” he told me. “Something about breaking rules and decorum, or maybe it’s defiling something sacred. It does not matter. It makes me hard.”

The blessing, and the curse, of our new life together was our empathic connection, which had blossomed into a psychic link. It became a part of my mental landscape.

Two weeks before the wedding, Loki and I were at the dressmaker, laughing and joking over champagne and wedding dress sketches with the mistress of the establishment. Thor barged in, and I wondered if he entered rooms any other way.

“Brother! I did not think you would be interested in what shade of black Lady Mary will be wearing on the happy day, but now that you are here, do you fancy an elegant matte satin, or something with a bit more…sparkle?” Loki wrapped his head in the nearest bit of glittering fabric from the pile of sachets draped on the back of the sofa. With his head wrapped in a silver scarf, he gave Thor a most serious look down his long nose.

“There is no time for games, Loki. The Avengers have assembled on Midgard, and they are in need of your service.”

My heart fell like a stone. I bit my bottom lip to keep from crying out. “Do not fret, my lady.” Loki cupped my face with one hand, took my hand in the other. In the voice only I could hear, he said, My priority will be to return to your side, no matter what they need.

Do your best for them, and for me, I silently replied. And come home to me. I don’t know what I would do if-  
A single tear escaped my eyes. He interrupted my train of thought. Brave face now, Pet. Out loud, he said, “Do not doubt that I will return…in time for the ceremony.” He meant he would come back alive, that he would return- at all. But I kept my brave face as I watched him walk out of the dressmaker's parlor with his brother. “If they need my services, it is indeed time for games,” I heard and felt the wicked excitement in his voice.

I kept myself busy at the hospital and the library. I worked out, read books, and had tea with the queen. We got along, just like I knew we would. I shaved, plucked, and bathed every day as if Loki would walk through the door and take me at any moment. 

I felt incomplete in his absence. I had grown use to feeling my emotions mixed with his. Purple and green. The green was missing. Most nights, I wrapped myself in one of his green cloaks and waited, staring at the chamber door until I fell asleep.

He was gone for five agonizing nights. Every moment that I wasn’t in the company of others, I let my hands drift over my body, saying his name out loud like a prayer. We were too far away to speak to each other in our special way, but my god heard me. He was strengthened by my worship. He told me to do this for him, a that it was the exception to the no masturbation rule if he was called away.

Just before dawn on the fifth night, I was sleeping fitfully. I woke with a start, sensing something. “Loki?” I said to the empty space around me. He wasn’t there. I took my frustration out on my body. I pinched at my nipples and rubbed my clit on the cloak I used for a blanket until I came. When I said his name that time, it was a command. Come home, Loki. Now! 

I went to work early in the library after my usual bath routine. I wore a casual black dress with a low cut bodice and a gathered skirt. I liked how it bounced around as I moved. My knee high black leather boots made a dull sound on the archive's tile floor. It was cold in there. As I reached up to reshelf a book, my hard nipples grazed the book case. I moaned softly. Damn, I was worked up. Or was it the cold? 

“Why is it so cold in here?” I looked around the room. Was that frost on the windowpane? 

The cold air made my breath fog out. Within that, I saw flickers of green. I breathed out slowly so I could get a better look. Yep, green. “What the he-“

“Hello, Pet.”

The room warmed as I turned around in the direction of his voice. I ran to him and jumped into his open arms. “You’re back, you’re back, you’re back!”

His deep throated laugh warmed me the rest of the way. There was that complete feeling. Ultimate reassurance. “My Prince.”

“Have you been good while I was away?” Loki pressed his forehead to mine. He smiled warmly, knowing I couldn’t be anything other than good. I laughed and a few tears ran down my cheeks. He closed his eyes, allowing our connection to return, basking in my adoration of him, and returning it. 

I felt the familiar wave of dizziness as we teleported home to our rooms. I opened my eyes to the long awaited sight of Loki setting me down on our bed, then looking down at me. His large, blue eyes were filled with the same adoration for me that I had for him. He wiped the tears from my cheeks with one finger, then licked it.

Loki was still wearing his leather armor. It had a slash in the side of it, his pale skin exposed there. “What happened?!” I gasped.

“I was hurt. Then, I was healed. Do you know when that was?” 

I thought back to this morning, when I was startled awake. “Yes,” Loki said, reading my reaction. “I was struck with a blade during my unlucky journey this morning. I reached for you with my whole soul as I lay bleeding on the enemy’s floor, so that you might hear me across the veil. I was not sure if you heard me, but then my wound began to close, my strength returned to my limbs, and I teleported behind the foul imbecile. Then, well…” 

There was a flash in my mind of a spattering of blood hitting a dirty floor before Loki could stop it from entering my mind. He was about to apologize, but I kissed his parted lips instead. He stood and stripped off the leather vest, shirt, boots, and pants. He removed my boots.

Then he saw it, laying on the bed in plain sight: the green cloak that I soaked in his name that morning. “So you enjoy ruining my clothes, hmmm?”

I loved moments where I got to grin wickedly at the God of Mischief. “You saved me, Princess. But you made a naughty little mess on the cloak of a god. I think a little reminder is in order, now that I am home, of who owns this little cunt,” he said, sliding a hand between my legs. He pulled my black lace thong aside and teased the crack in me. He loomed over me, still standing next to the bed. I didn’t have any words for how grateful I was for his ownership of my body. He strummed my folds and my clit like a delicate instrument.

Loki chuckled darkly as I moaned incoherently. He took his fingers away cruelly, right before I was going to cum. I whimpered pathetically. He grabbed the neckline of my black dress with two fingers and ripped it down the center like a sheet of paper, then did the same to my bra. He stood over me, bobbing his 10 inch erection in my face. I reached for it with my lips.

He caught one of my nipples and held my back by my breast. “I do not recall giving you an order to suck me.” I blinked up at him. “My pretty little slut, you are so eager,” he growled. He scooped me up faster than my eyes could track. I was over his lap the next second, my breasts bouncing on one side of his lap, ass up over the other. 

Loki could control how stable my legs were beneath me by moving the leg that supported my bottom half. I wiggled around trying to find my footing. He put one inhumanly strong hand on my back, pinning my shoulders. His other hand caught my pussy. I wished he would rip these stupid tiny panties off and plunge his fingers, or his cock, or anything into me. 

“Be still,” Loki commanded. I obeyed. “Good girl,” he praised, stroking me too slowly. It took all my will power not to thrust back against his hand. Suddenly, he slapped my pussy. Though it was barely a slap, I was so worked up that I cried out in surprise. I managed to remain still. “This is where you belong.” He kneed my ass like bread dough to a long moment. “This is where I belong,” he said quietly, maybe even a little surprised at his own words. 

I had one second to recover from his admission before he rained ten slaps down on my jiggling behind. I was breathless, trying to keep still, and failing. I was lifted again, and set down on my back. Loki straddled my legs and smiled down at me with shining eyes. I couldn’t tear my gaze from his, though I felt him finally rip off my panties.

He lifted one of my legs up and put it over his shoulder. He kissed a line from where his blows left me stinging, to my dripping sex. “Thank you,” he whispered against my inner thigh. “This is how I worship you.” He lowered me down his long, muscled torso, and every inch of the way was pain and pleasure. 

Finally, blessedly, he penetrated me. Only a few slow thrusts prepared me for the punishing rhythm of his hard body against my soft one. “M-master, may I c-c-c….”

“Yes, pet, cum,” He said, gently tangling his fingers in my hair. “Cum now for me and hold nothing back this day. I will make you cum again and again. Give it to me, that’s right…”  
And of course, I obeyed.


	12. Very Ape

12.  
Now that I was a manageable size again, we were ready to journey to Midgard, I mean Earth, for our honeymoon. We wanted time and space to play. There happened to be a portal on Earth very close to the biggest adult playground in the world: Las Vegas.

But there were gatekeepers between us and fun. First, Hemidall and Thor. Hemidall looked down at me with his milky all-seeing eyes, and smiled. “I know Prince Loki would never do anything to risk your safety, Princess Mary,” he said, by way of warning Loki to behave.

Thor was less tactful. “If you so much as cheat at cards, let alone harm anyone-“

“It’s the hammer for me, I know, I know.” Loki breezed past him with a roll of his eyes. He nodded respectfully to Hemidall, and walked on to the Bifrost.

To me, Thor said, “Lady Mary, you have done much to repair his reputation here in Asgard, and for that, Queen Jane and I are most grateful. However, you may not be looked at the same way on Earth. Though he helps them, the humans do not all approve of his freely walking their realm. That is why you must go through this way, and why you must…if you can, please, help him keep a low profile. Help the Avengers to see him the way you see him, just as you have here.”

“I will do my best, Your Majesty. Thank you for this leave.” I bowed formally. Thor took my hand and kissed it.

“Time to go,” Loki said impatiently. I grabbed the handle of my rolling suit case and joined my husband on the golden Bifrost platform. He had a matching suitcase in one hand, and he wrapped his other arm tightly around my waist. He pulled my suitcase next to his, now holding both handles. “Hold on to me, no matter what you see.”

“Oh that’s comforting,” I said. He smiled at me, then nodded to Hemidall once my arms were securely around his torso. What was comforting was that he felt like a marble pillar in my arms.

The rainbow bridge was a nauseating rainbow blur. After a few seconds, I shut my eyes and tried to bury myself further into Loki’s side. He held me even tighter.

Then, blam- we were in the desert. We stood clutching each other in the middle of an industrial complex. The men and women’s navy blue uniforms said S.H.I.E.L.D. in yellow letters.

I squinted against the desert sun. Loki handed me a pair of sunglasses and donned his own. “The Agents of Asgard have arrived,” an officer said into his walkie-talkie. I gave Loki a puzzled look behind my big round sunglasses. I’d never heard that title before. He didn’t react, just kept coolly scanning the open area.

A young man with curly blond hair and a devilish look in his brown eyes came into the sun from the shade of a structure near where we stood on another, far less grand platform. I almost forgot places could be ugly. Guess I was away too long, or not long enough. That thought earned me a smile from Loki. He was so handsome in that suit. I was wearing a killer little black dress and some killer patent leather heels. Loki let his gaze rake over my half bare breasts. 

“Your Majesties, welcome back to Midgard,” said a beautiful young woman who wasn’t wearing the standard basic blue uniform. We looked away from each other to focus on these next gatekeepers. I looked from the woman who spoke to the very young, I now realized, blond man. He wore a light gray suit jacket and pants with a black t-shirt that had the AC/DC logo on the chest.

“Valkyrie,” said Loki, like it was her name. 

“And you must be Stark, the younger. I met your father two weeks ago. Are you a villain as well, now that grandpa Stark has given you a battery for a heart, like his? Do you think that was his plan all along? I think I do.”

Stark, the younger, looked quite unhappy about Loki’s observations. “I guess I should thank you,” he said in a quick, New England accent, “For helping us deal with him. I just wish you weren’t so damn smug about it.” 

Now I noticed the glow under his t-shirt. So this was the new Iron Man. Iron Man’s son was who Loki killed, and who wounded Loki. Whoa, mixed feels. This was more drama than I had grown accustomed to in Asgard. I missed our rooms there already.

Loki sensed my discomfort and reached out to stroke my bare back. A chill ran through me. 

The Valykrie looked Loki up and down. “My Prince you are looking very…fit…more so even than when last I saw you.” 

“Marriage agrees with me,” he said dryly.

“You just got married yesterday?” she replied. He did not reply at all.

“Princess Mary,” Valkyrie said, diplomatically, “I’ve heard so much about you from the King and Queen. It is a pleasure to meet you. Do you have any plans for Vegas? Do you have tickets to any shows?” It was a polite way of asking what we were getting up to, I’ll give her that. She did have kind, brown eyes. Her sky blue outfit looked lovely on her cappuccino colored skin.

“Loki made all the plans for us, so-“ I began, and was interrupted by young Stark.

“I bet! Oof-“ he was interrupted by Valkyrie elbowing him in the chest. “Hey, I’m still sore.”

“So,” I began again, “I’m going to be surprised. I’m very excited to go, so…” I looked to Loki.

“Give our gift to this little brat and let's be on our way,” he said.

I nodded and opened my fancy box of a purse. All eyes were on me in my way too revealing evening wear. The green crystals sewn into the dress in a damask pattern gleamed in the bright sun. My boobs were so big I had no chance of seeing my feet. From the bag that matched the dress, I produced a purple crystal that a lay person might guess was an amethyst. I handed it to Stark.

“Well, thank you, Your Majesties,” he said sarcastically. “I heard Dr. Strange already had to use his. I must say, I’m intrigued by what he told me about them, and you.”

I smiled vaguely and politely, taking Loki’s queue not to say too much. Then, a man in a navy blue sweat suit jogged into the artificial clearing. “Where the hell have you been?” Stark asked him.

“I slept in,” the newcomer said. “For the first time in about a hundred years!” He glared at Loki.

“Aww, poor Steve, getting so old,” Loki mocked. Steve was definitely offended.

“Hello, I don’t believe we’ve met,” I interjected, offering the handsome, gray haired man my hand. Of course I knew who he was. “I’m Princess Mary Odinson, of Asgard.”

He shook my hand gently, like he thought he might break me. “Steve Rogers, ma’am. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Steve struggled to keep his eyes on my face, faltering for just long enough to make me laugh. He was embarrassed on a few levels. “Your husband has a reputation, but from what we’ve heard, your reputation might balance his out.”

“Tell me, Mary,” Stark said suddenly, “Is being immortal really worth being married to that guy?” He pointed a thumb at Loki.

Loki didn’t appreciate that. “Do not speak to her in that tone, you insolent little-“ He balled his fists and took a step toward the group.

I put my hand up, stopping him with the movement, not with my tiny looking hand. I felt small in the group of warriors, all at least 6 feet tall. Loki stopped, controlling his ire. 

“Husband,” I said, lowering my hand to hold his, making him relax his fist. “He is just serving me what you started serving him the minute we arrived. This is not the sort of game we came here for. Ask them to take us to the parking lot, and we’ll be on our way.”

“Our rental car is on the roof level of your parking facility. Pretty please, with sugar on top, escort us to it so we can go enjoy our honeymoon. And do not test my patience again!” Loki’s voice was raised again by the end.

“Gladly,” Stark said, turning on his sneakered heel and walking toward the nearest building.

Steve and Loki followed him, barely glancing at each other. The Valkyrie matched my slower pace behind them. “Please forgive Stark,” she said in a hushed tone. “His world has just been turned upside down. A month ago he was an engineering student at Harvard, today he is the new Iron Man. I know your road has been long and difficult, too, Princess.”  
I looked at the ground in front of me. “Just so you know,” I said, giving her a glance, “Not that I care what he says, but you are one of our subjects, are you not?” She nodded. “Good. Just so YOU know, the Prince had my heart before I knew anything about the apples.” 

“I understand, Princess. He is handsome when he is on his good behavior…and in that suit!” she whispered the last part conspiratorially behind her hand. I giggled. 

When we were in the building, someone handed Steve his famous shield. It looked ridiculous with his sweat suit. We crowded onto the elevator. My breasts bounced as we were jostled upward. I looked up to find every one glancing down at me, attempting to be slick about it. I kept my poker face on. I felt Loki’s pride.

Finally on the roof of the parking garage, Stark spoke. “Will you limit your use of magick tricks out there in the general population?”

“I shall do as I will, if it harms none. Trust me, the last thing I want is to run in to you lot again.” Loki unzipped the front of his suitcase. “But with how much money I have here, it works almost like magick.” 

He palmed a small plastic device and pressed a button. Three things happened in the same second: First, our rented, two door, black Jaguar roared to life behind us.

Second, Steve threw his shield at Loki’s head.

Third, Loki caught Captain America’s shield. 

Loki tossed it down at Steve’s feet. “Seriously?!” He said, incredulous. “I just said I am not playing with you children this trip! Did you think I was going to blow something up, in front of you all, my wife, and the eyes of Asgard? Foolish children. If you ever need anything, please do not hesitate to ask someone else first. Come, Princess.” We turned away fro the Avengers, assembled there on the parking roof, looking stupidly between themselves and us.  
“You see my dear,” Loki said to me, taking my hand and draping it over his arm. “This is the problem with most modern Midgardians. No faith, even in the face of a god,” he turned to look over his shoulder at Stark and Rogers. He winked at them I giggled and rubbed his arm, feeling his new muscles. I felt the anger, embarrassment, and unwelcome arousal for me from the two males. The Valkyrie was impressed, and perfectly fine with the arousal we stirred in her loins. I cast a glance over my shoulder and winked at her. She smiled and waved. I had my own fangirl, how fun!

We strapped in and peeled out of the spiraling garage, grinning like teenagers in love


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get very kinky, very quickly on Earth. Leather and worship ahead. Short chapter, but the next one will be so fun. Leave comments if you like this. I love being told I'm good, too ;)

13.  
The hotel management greeted us at the front desk, with all the deference to which we were accustomed. They didn’t know we were royalty, just that we were rich high rollers on our honeymoon. Money was like Midgard magick.

In the lobby, in the corridors, until we were alone in our penthouse suite, we were the objects of stares and whispers. I was blushing when Loki turned to me after tipping the stammering bellboys. 

“Get use to it, pet,” he purred, pulling me into his arms. “There will be no hiding on this trip.” 

On the long drive through the desert from the Bifrost in New Mexico, Loki told me that he had been visiting Vegas since its founding. However, no one ever remembered his visits, because he wiped their memories before leaving. Loki claimed that he coined the old advertising phrase about what happens in Vegas. 

This time, he said, would be different. His eyes hadn’t left the road. He was going over 100 miles per hour down the flat stretch of desert highway, when he said, “Let them remember both of us. Everyone is so worried about my public image. Let’s start with the portion of the population who already long to worship me.” 

His wicked smile, and his rich voice, did things to my body. I knew who he meant. There was leather in my not too distant future.

But first, he informed me, in his arms, in our grand suite, I must have dinner. I should have a drink. And I should, he said, really see him in the casino while we were still dressed for it.

On a lower floor, we sat on lush barstools. Loki and I were still garnering a great deal of attention, though we did nothing unusual. Just ordered drinks, Manhattan for him, big fruity monstrosity for me, and some tappas. Loki explained to me that he didn’t have to cheat at cards. The cards played themselves in his favor. 

“I have dominion over chance,” he said. I was fascinated by his explanation, but I was distracted by the strained buttons behind his dark green tie. “What is it about this suit?” he asked, sounding exasperated.

“Something about a large man in a suit,” I replied, stirring my drink with a stick full of fruit. “Same reason you like me to play sexy librarian. Something wild tamed, or something. Doesn’t matter why, it turns me on.”

When the food was gone, he ordered us both another drink, making me chug my pink daiquiri. We headed out to the tables. For over an hour, Loki went from game to game, playing each only three times before moving on. He won every time. Security was watching us, but he didn’t cheat. How could anyone cheat at every single game, from poker to roulette? His winnings totaled in the hundred thousands from one hour of playing. He told the cashier to add it to his room tab.

Loki glowed with pleasure as we returned to our rooms. It was as infectious as his smile. He grabbed my waist and my hand, turning me in a waltz suddenly. His graceful fingers slid the tiny straps holding up my dress off my shoulders. I was naked in his fully clothed embrace. From his pocket, he pulled out my emerald and gold nipple clamps. 

I breathed a shuddering sigh. He pulled my nipples to hardness, clamping one then the other. Pleasure shot through my breasts, to my core, all the way down to my fingers and toes. “And this,” he said, “is long overdue.” Loki held up a dark green leather collar, studded with crystals that were both green and purple depending upon how the light hit them.

“It’s beautiful, master.” I gathered my hair and lifted it from my neck. He tightened it until he could just get two fingers between my neck and the collar. When he let go of it, the weight felt good against my skin, like his hand resting on my neck as it so often did when we made love. “Thank you so much.” I was rewarded with a long, passionate kiss from the silver-tongued god. 

“Mmm…” he growled nuzzling my collared neck. “So pretty, my little slut,” I could hear his wicked grin. “You need to cum, don’t you?” He tweaked a clamped nipple and pet my naked sex. 

I whimpered, “Yes, please, Master!” In my desperation, I clawed at his shirt, forgetting my new strength. Those poor, strained buttons on his black dress shirt finally gave out. I licked every inch of flesh I could get my mouth on.

“Yes, you cannot help yourself. Take what is yours, Princess!” He pushed up so I could reach the button and zipper on his tight suit pants. I ripped them open like they were nothing, his boxer briefs, too. His thick cock was free and in my hands. I wrapped my legs around his thickly muscled waist and guided his staff into my dripping sex. I came after a few seconds of frantically humping him.

I snuggled against him, stroking his front with lazy fingers. After about fifteen minutes, he kissed each of the exploring digits. “We are going out tonight. There is some preparation involved…”

He told me to go clean myself, inside and out, then come out of the bathroom and tell me I am ready for him. I knew what he meant, since it was now in my power to completely control my metabolism, I should eliminate whatever was left of my late lunch, then take a shower. Then, he said, he would dress me himself, and make me up like his little doll. I thought this through in the shower. He told me I should wash my hair, but not use conditioner. 

When I came out to tell him I was done, I was wrapped in the plush, white hotel towel. I gasped when I saw him. He wore tight, black leather pants and leather suspenders that hugged his pecs and left a gap over his brick wall of ab muscles. His leather gloves went halfway up his veiny forearms.

“What’s the matter, pet?” His voice was concerned, but when he saw the way I was hungrily staring at his body, he laughed. “Do you like me in these clothes?”

I ran to his booted feet and kissed the top of them. My towel fell away, forgotten. He lifted me from the floor and I wrapped my legs around his waist. My breasts, bigger and more sensitive than ever, pressed against his chest, up to his neck. He kissed the tops of my cleavage. 

“I love the way you look,” I said, breathless with desire again, already. “I love the way you speak.” He kept kissing down my chest. “I love the way you make me feel beautiful.” He eased me back to grain access to my nipples. “I love the way you fuck.” With one hand He held me to him, and with the other he undid the zipper on his leather pants.

Loki impaled me on his cock. I came instantly, embarrassingly, violently, when he was in to the hilt. “You’re bigger…every where…so hot…ugh…Loki…” I lost control again. He let himself cum with me this time.

He carried me back to the bathroom to make me his leather doll. He dried my hair with the blow dryer, then my new leather collar. He powdered my body and face, did my make up, and dressed me. Last, he slid a pair of black leather kitty ears on a headband over my hairline. He moved away so I could see myself, sitting in front of the mirror. I saw a vampire kitten staring back at me. 

Standing behind me, he fluffed my hair. “You are the most beautiful creature in this or any other world. And you are mine.” Satisfied with my raven colored mane, he knelt in front of me, holding a clear tube full of clear gel. Loki applied the lip gloss with the sponge under the cap. It wasn’t colored at all, which made my green and black eye makeup look all the more bold. It was more like lube than lipstick, I thought.

“Indeed,” Loki answered my thought aloud. He pulled me up from the chair in front of the vanity to my high heel booted feet, the female version of his combat boots. My breasts, still teased by the emerald nipple clamps, strained against the leather belt that squished them together. My waist looked small compared to my other curves. The leather pants, which matched his, we’re beyond skin tight, and especially low cut in the front. My leather suspenders matched his, too. Our gloves were similar, but mine went up to my biceps, and had eyelets like a corset with no string, up to the elbows.

“How do you feel,” he asked, looming behind me. 

“Like a sex toy,” I said, entranced by our reflection.

“Speaking of which,” he motioned in a circle with his left hand. Two silver, metal balls hovered in a swirl of green magick around his fingers. 

This was when I realized that the zipper on my slutty leather pants went all the way around to another zipper pull, just above the crack of my ass. They really were slutty pants. Loki opened the front zipper far enough to expose my sex. His fingers danced in the mist, and the balls followed his orders: insert into Mary’s pussy. I moaned at the welcome intrusion. 

“Be good, hold them there until I say let go, understand? Just nod, your lips are sealed until further notice. Both pair.” Tragically, he zipped me back up with no further friction. I nodded.

“We are going out tonight, my pet princess. Tonight, you’re going to be the belle of the fetish ball.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince and Princess arrive where they belong.

14.  
Loki and I stood in line outside the convention center's main hall. Loki had teleported us to the lobby, where we got in line like everyone else. He said that he would not rip anyone off, even people who deserved it, like event promoters. He put us in matching black trench coats. Except mine didn’t button all the way around my cantaloupe sized breasts by a long shot, but at least I was covered in the crowd of strangers.

This modesty was short lived. As soon as we received our passes and came in to the convention area of the hotel, with a snap of his fingers, the coats vanished in his green magick, causing gasps all around us, followed by appreciative whispers and applause. Loki wasn’t just not hiding this trip, he was downright showing off. A small crowd was gathering around us. I felt my face flush.

“Now, Princess,” he smiled down at me, “we are going to start a new training tonight. You are going to be the object of my attention, as always, but everyone in this convention of perverts attention as well. You are not afraid, are you?” I shook my head, then told him through our link, not exactly in formed words, that I wasn’t afraid as long as he didn’t leave my side. “Of course,” he said, petting my hair. “Now, be a good girl and fold your arms at the small of your back. Straighten your back as much as you can. Good girl. Do not wiggle around.”

Loki worked magick behind my back. At being told I was a good girl while my Master was binding me, I was keenly aware of the weight of the balls inside me. Loki sensed the tensing in my belly. “Very good girl. So beautiful,” he whispered against my neck. He sniffed my hair and made an approving noise. My body throbbed as my blood rush to my skin. He laughed softly, but loud enough for the now hushed on-lookers to get a bit flushed, too. Their desire for us washed over me. “Now try to move your arms.” I did, to no avail. He must have laced up the grommets on my long gloves. My breasts bounced wildly, protruding from my chest, even further because of my abnormally straight posture. I felt completely exposed, though my breasts were bound by the too tight belt that acted as my shirt.

Loki rubbed his hands together, and they began to glow green. He separated his hands slowly, one going up, one down. A thin strap appeared between them. When the glow died away, he dangled a green leather leash to match my collar. He attached the hook to the metal ring on the side of my neck.

Some convention goers pretended they weren’t looking. Some openly stared. One brave soul asked another if it was a magic show.

Loki was in front of me again, admiring his now complete work. His eyes were so pretty when he was gleeful. I smiled up at him.

“Comfortable?”

“No,” I said, but I was grinning.

“Excellent. Here we go.” He slipped his hand through the loop on his end of the leash, then stepped behind me. “Our next appearance will be in Hall H,” he said to the gathered crowd. “Forward!” he said to me, punctuated by a swift slap on my leather clad ass. The crowd cheered. I heard a few people mutter, “Is that him, was that really Loki?”

We walked back the main hallway to the vendors' alley. Sex toys of every variety, from dildos to handcuffs, and many things I didn’t recognize lined the tables and fold-out booth partitions. Even though at that moment I must have looked like a pro, my husband was still only the third person I had ever been with. I used sex toys on myself before Loki, but I guess I wasn’t as creative as I thought I was, if all this was out there.

Loki tugged on my leash, indicating that I should stop. We were in front of a booth that displayed dozens of furry tails. On the end of each was a bullet shaped butt plug. My heart raced.

“That one,” Loki said to the vendors after only a moment’s thought. I tried to look over my shoulder to see what he picked, but all I saw was Loki pulling a debit card out of his back pocket before he slapped my ass hard. “No peeking.” My head snapped forward, eyes down cast.

“Thank you, sir, enjoy,” the vendor said.

“Oh, we will. Thank you,” Loki replied. He slapped my ass, not as hard this time, so I guessed that meant walk forward.

Through the far doors of the vendors' hall, another hallway went right or left. Before I could do something foolish, like unseal my lips and ask which way, Loki pulled my leash slightly to the right. Right I went.

I was starting to feel proud. We were accepted here. It wasn’t like Thor warned me, or like it was at S.H.I.E.L.D. Not here, among these people. So many of the convention goers were dressed in revealing leather clothes, that I knew we were getting extra attention because we were beautiful. We were a main course in this feast for the eyes. 

I was enjoying this admiration far more even than the approving interest I received in Asgard as Loki’s new princess. I wondered why. I thought about how we must look. It occurred to me that I was more outwardly myself at this moment than I ever was in public in Asgard.

At the end of the long hallway, Loki stopped me in front of the last door on the right. A poster in a display marquee said: XXX Exhibition Hall. Inside people were wooting and clapping. He tugged to the right, so I went inside.

He tugged to the left, indicating the last row of folding chairs. This was a long auditorium, all on one level. It had a high school gym feel to it with row after row of folding chairs in front of a nearly empty stage. There were a few dozen spectators in seating for probably a few hundred.

On stage, two blonde boys, well, men technically, were circling each other like puppies, sniffing and nipping at any part of the other they caught. They were smiling and playing like no one was watching. They were outfitted, barely, in leather shorts, sneakers, collars, and tails. One had all black accessories, one all brown. I saw that their smoothly furry tails were coming out of their shorts, not attached to the outside. I stole a glance at Loki’s shopping bag. 

He caught me, of course, and snatched me out of my seat and on to his lap. I straddled one of his thighs. The noise our leather pants made together as I settled into his arms was not unpleasant. He smiled down at me. “Pretty little naughty,” he said. I nuzzled into his embrace. “Do not smear your make-up. We are signed up to go on stage.”

I sat straight up. I bit my lip to hold back questions. His face stayed matter-of-fact, like he just said we were having cheeseburgers for dinner. This was a new level. I felt myself become petrified, then curious, then excited. Very excited. I leaned back against him. He was so pleased with me, it felt like sunshine on my skin as it radiated into me.

The smattering of con-goers clapped as the cute, young gay men left the stage. I smirked at Loki, who clapped for both of us around me. I tensed, realizing we might be next. But the M.C., a handsome, salt-and-pepper bearded man in leather chaps and a leather tie over his hairy chest, came out and announced someone else. I sighed.

We watched three more couples take their turn on stage. The next couple was a dominatrix and her sex slave. She whipped him good for our enjoyment.

I heard, and felt, more people outside the auditorium, whispering and looking at us. Not at the stage, but at us. “There they are. Are they going to go up? Why else would he tell us Hall H?” 

Loki turned half way around and waved to them. They hushed and filed in, passing us and finding seats elsewhere. Nobody wanted to ask Loki to stand up and move aside, I guessed. Another weak round of applause came and went, then the M.C. again. 

The next couple did a domination scene where they acted like a house wife and husband. He yelled at her a bit, but spoiler alert: she spanked his bare ass in the end. There were more people now, so their applause sounded a bit more convincing. More and more people came in, casting glances at us before finding a seat. My heart raced dangerously fast. Could a new goddess have a heart attack?

“No, you will not,” he said, close to my ear so I could hear over the clapping. “But as a goddess, you can be strengthened by their attention, just like I am. You need to relax and trust me.”

I nodded, but I couldn’t stop looking at the faces that kept flashing over shoulders to see us. Did they know we weren’t human? Was some nut going to call Loki out for his attack on New York? Did they know that was t his fault?!

“Enough,” he said. He twirled his fingers in a circle again, and again about of the green glow of magic came my old friend the silk blindfold. It wrapped around my head and gave me nothing but a field of green to look at. I closed my eyes and relaxed my muscles. I matched Loki’s breathing, in and out, nice and slow. Another act came and went from the stage but I barely noticed. I was in my happy place, bound and blindfolded in Master's loving arms.

“Please welcome to the stage, Loki and His Princess!” 

I was on my feet and walking to the stage before I could remember to be afraid.


	15. Chapter 15

15.

“Please welcome to the stage, Loki and His Princess!”   
The auditorium was now full of cheering people. I felt their anticipation, their arousal. A general feeling that something dangerous might happen. It was like electricity in my veins. Every inch of my body was on fire. I felt Loki behind me, beaming with pride. His energy was even more fiery than usual. I imagined that gleeful look lighting his eyes. I smiled, too.

We climbed up the stairs, him first. I counted four steps when his heavy footfalls led the way, so I bounded up four times, in tow. The crowd was getting chatty. I heard Loki place the wooden stool I noticed on stage earlier in front of me. It sounded like we were center stage now. He sent a mental picture of me through his eyes, with just two words, “Beautiful Goddess.” I would treasure that picture forever. The noisey crowd seemed far away as I focused on Loki, and on myself.

“HUMANITY!” Loki suddenly boomed over the hundreds of voices. “Look how beautiful you all are! I see who you really are. And I love you anyway. My beautiful perverts, let me introduce you to my kitten, Princess. She is my pet princess, and I am her Master. She is also my Goddess, just as I am her God.”

The crowd cheered at that. He ran his gloved hand down my back. I shivered, but not from cold. My body was alive with sensations. I felt Loki’s excitement, my own, and the burning gazes of hundreds of humans. 

Loki let me see him from an on-lookers point of view. He had his most magnanimous smile for the crowd as he slowly raised as finger to his lips to shush the mob. When they settled, he raised his hands in a grand gesture, palms to the crowd. “Now, we shall answer everyone’s first prayer, including Princess.”

He stood in front of me and turned to face me. I had only the vision of my real, blindfolded eyes again. He undid the buckle on the wide leather belt that was holding my breasts together. He tossed it into the front row, where someone gratefully accepted it. “She will not need that any more,” he said.

The warm air of the room hit my bare breasts like a gust of wind. My nipples hardened in the clamps. The crowd wasn’t sure if they should clap or catcall or what. Mixed emotions hit me, but there was a common theme of lust. I kept breathing slowly.

“As you can see, Princess is very well taken care of,” Loki said. He circled me with his graceful, long strides. His arms wrapped around me from behind, caressing my soft belly and breasts. “She is well fed, well groomed, and well jeweled.” The crowd clapped and cheered. “I have heard it called unmanly to spoil a woman so. To give her everything she desires,” his voice dropped to a sensual tone, though it still filled the room. The crowd cried, “No, no way,” and other denials that spoiling me was wrong. I smiled.

He continued to make a show of feeling me up, now grinding his erection against my ass. I kept my lips shut, but I moaned and backed up, rubbing myself against him. The crowd liked that.

“Now, Princess,” Loki said in a mock chide, “there are rules in this meager Midgardian palace. We are not supposed to reach orgasm on stage. I know you usually cannot help yourself when it comes to me, but do try. I cannot give you everything you desire, right here right now.” Through the whole speech, he had me by the hips, thrusting against my ass crack.

“I do have a present here for you. Should I give it to her,” he walked away from me and faced the crowd. “Do you all want to see me give my little pet her present?” 

The crowd went wild. They screamed, “Yes! Give it to her! Please!” Some were shouting for him to make me cum. 

“Oh, you are all so, so naughty,” he flirted. The frenzy reached a new high. I couldn’t tell what was teasing me the most: his gorgeous voice, the screaming crowd, or the silver balls rubbing my inner walls as I grew more and more wet.

I heard the shopping bag rustle, close to my back, to the left. I could see in my mind’s eye from an on-looker's point of view again. Loki did have the gleeful look in his eyes, like I knew he would. The teal shopping bag glowed green from within. I didn’t know when he removed his gloves, but his hands were bare. He reached in and slowly pulled out a huge, fluffy fur tail. It shouldn’t have fit in the bag. It was a vibrant orange fox tail, tipped with bright white.

“My mistake, this would be my tail,” Loki said. “Do you all know who I am?” They yelled his name unanimously. “Yes, that is my name, but do you know who I really am?” The crowd hushed. “I am the God of Mischief. I am the trickster, Father Fox, the bringer of hard truths. I am the fire of creation and destruction. I am the father of witches, and the mother of monsters. I am the bound God who would heat your cheeks with passion if you would only get on your knees. I am Prince Loki, of Asgard! Say my name!”

The crowd screamed, “Loki!” He raised his hands, palms out, again, as if he was soaking up their adoration. I felt his energy burst with power. The crowd felt it, too. Loki was projecting his ecstatic energy back to the crowd, like a firework exploding over their heads. I felt shock as some people spontaneously came in their pants. A few lost consciousness. All were ecstatic. 

His energy wasn’t aimed at me, but I still felt it acutely. I laughed softly, not opening my smiling lips. My vision was my own again. I felt his gaze fall on me. He told me through our connection that this was all possible thanks to me. I loved him so hard, I thought I might burst.

Loki showed me His vision of the tail. He grasped it by the base and ran a glowing hand along its length. It turned from a fox tail in to a much smaller cat tail, more relative to my body size. It was brownish black, like my hair. My sight was my own again.

The cheering crowd began to settle after a moment. Loki was waiting behind me. He reached around my hips to my front pocket and retrieved the lip gloss. I heard the moist sound of the lube-like substance being applied to the rubber end of the cat tail.

Loki placed his empty hand on my back and pushed gently. I leaned forward until my upper abdomen rested on the tall wooden stool. He unzipped the back of my pants until my sex was only half covered, the half facing our hushed audience. His fingertips ran down the length of my ass crack until he touched my clit.

It took all my strength to hold my mouth, and my lower lips, shut. His fingers circled the magick spot just once, maddeningly. 

“Oh this will not do,” he said. The crowd hung on his words. “Princess already has toys inside her. She has to hold herself closed to keep them inside. You will have to let them go, pet. I promise I’ll put them right back.”

I gratefully relaxed my inner walls and let the balls drop into Loki’s waiting hand. He showed me in my mind that he floated the balls in his green mist, out of his hand into the air next to me, where they began to orbit one another. The crowd applauded, but hushed quickly as Loki raised the black cat tail and made a show of spreading my moisture on the rubber end, mixing with the lip gloss lube, making it very slick. 

I stayed as relaxed as possible, so grateful to my Master for the blindfold. He rubbed the excess moisture from the toy onto my back entrance. I breathed in and out. It wasn’t a big butt plug, I would be fine. I didn’t have to be embarrassed, because nothing I did with Loki, my husband, God, and Master, could be wrong. 

He slowly inserted the toy. It felt good, though it didn’t reach my g-spot. The silver balls whizzed past my face to Loki’s hand and he quickly inserted them back where they belong. I felt full, exposed, and raw, with Loki as my only protection from the lust filled humans. It was the hottest I’d ever felt.

And with one fingertip, one light touch from Loki on my clit made me cum. I held my pussy tight around the balls, keeping them inside, which made my insides spasm all the harder. I couldn’t hold my mouth shut anymore.

“Say my name,” he shouted, to me and the crowd. We all screamed for him.

He let the crowd burn themselves out, telling me the whole time in my head, Soak it up. Experience worship.

I could tell that he silenced the crowd with a finger to his lips again. He lifted me off my feet, sat down on the stool, and turned me over his knees in one swift series of movements.

“Though I know how much everyone enjoyed that little display,” he said loudly while stroking my hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ears, “that was an infraction of the laws of this hall. Princess, your lips are unsealed. You do not wish for the Avengers to swoop down upon us, ruining everyone’s good time, do you?” The crowd booed.

“No, Loki,” I croaked, hoping I was loud enough. He reached between my legs and pulled the zipper shut until it touched the outside of my tail. The partially zipped, tight leather pants acted like a push-up bra for my ass cheeks.

“And you do not wish us to be kicked out before I can take you to the party in the ball room tonight, do you?”

“No, Loki.”

“I will give you our customary 10 blows, and then I will take you to our room and give you our customary reward. Do you think that is just?”

The crowd went wild, again. When he hushed them again, I answered, “Yes, please, Loki.” The humans stayed relatively quiet, but twittered with excitement.

Everyone counted as he slapped my leather clad ass five times. I was containing my excitement as best I could, but I wiggled on his lap, not from pain, but from overwhelming pleasure.

“Now, say her name!” Loki commanded the audience. 

They shouted, “Princess! Princess! Princess!”

Five more times, my Master spanked my bottom. I felt the tightness in me, full of sex toys, myself made in to a sex toy, for Him, and for Our People. I thought I would come again, but the punishment was over. He set me on my feet, facing the crowd, and removed my blindfold. I saw hundreds of smiling faces. Their applause sounded like thunder, and we were the lightening. Every seat was full, and the back of the room was packed with people standing and cheering.

I pulsed with their love and desire. My skin felt so hot, I thought I might combust. Loki took me in his arms and spun us around. My half bare ass faced the audience, who couldn’t contain themselves. 

He looked down at me, and in his eyes, and in his arms, I forgot why the noise was happening, why it was so bright where ever we were. Loki cupped my face with one hand, holding my waist with the other. “I love you,” he said. I doubted anyone else could hear.

I was so happy, so full, literally and metaphysically, that I couldn’t stop the tears from springing up. He kissed me slowly, tenderly, completely dissolving the room around us.

My ears were ringing in the sudden quiet of our hotel room.

“Time for your reward,” Loki smirked.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the exhibition, and the before-math of Loki's plan to ensure their safety. And smut haha. Enjoy!

16.  
Grateful.  
I was grateful that my hands were bound behind my back in leather gloves. Grateful that Master had me pressed against him. Grateful for the worship we just received. Grateful that he chose me to be his Goddess, his pet, and his Princess.

Loki set me down on the bed, next to which we had materialized. The butt plug on the end of my fluffy little tail sank in further. I suppressed a moan and just smiled up at him.

He looked glorious, beaming inside and out. He unzipped his pants slowly, to tease me. I giggled and squirmed, making the toys in me rub my insides. Loki growled at his confining pants as his erection pressed against them He waived his hand and they flashed away. In the same moment of glowing magick, the two balls inside my cervix disappeared, and I heard a clink-clink in the bathroom sink.

Now, he scooped me up with one arm, cupping my bottom almost painfully as all my weight rested on his hand. 

“You are a Goddess,” he hissed, licking my neck, “And you are MY pet!” Loki bit my neck where my pulse hammered in my jugular vein. His free hand unzipped my leather pants from the base of my tail to the zipper just under the curve of my belly. His thumb flicked over my clit so quickly, my head spun with the sensation. His mouth claimed my nipple, sucking in time with his thumb's movements.

I gasped and came in a short hard burst, squirting my pent up fluids. Loki laughed, delighted, mouth full of breast. He plunged into me and I came again and again as he fucked me. I was so grateful. We were both letting go.

He pulled out after letting me come down from my mountainous orgasm, and set me on the bed. Loki stroked his cock hard and fast just inches away from my face. He leaned me back slightly holding me by my collar where he wanted me. He came all over my chin, neck, and breasts.

My discarded towel from earlier lay next to the bed, so Loki used that to clean me up. After carefully wiping away his mess, he lifted my breasts and let them drop to jiggle freely on my chest. The clamps kept my nipples hard and sensitive. 

I felt movement behind my back and saw the green glow. He unlaced my gloves, releasing my arms, which fell limp and half asleep at my sides. Now I was grateful to be out of the gloves.

“You can clean up your mess now,” he growled. His cock was already straining and full of blood again. Godly recovery time still amazed me. 

I grasped him by the hips and thrust that gorgeous cock between my lips. As usual, it only fit half way into my small mouth. But I was still humming with energy and power. Using the same magick with which I controlled by metabolism, I pictured the back of my mouth and the top of my throat expanding. He sank further and further in, finally letting himself moan when my lips touched his pubic bone. His muscles contracted and I groped every inch of his body that I could reach. I dug my fingernails into his thickly muscled ass. This Godly side of him was overwhelming. I pinched my nipples and squished my tits against his thighs, making myself squirt again. He finally came, straight down my open throat.

Loki flopped down onto the bed next to me, making me bounce. My leather pants were like crotchless chaps when unzipped all the way around. My lower half was vibrating still from our fucking, and the tail didn’t make me feel full anymore. Only Loki could do that.

“We are going to a party tonight,” he said after catching his breath. “It will be part rave, and part exhibition sex party. There will not be rules against cumming. It is very exclusive.” He smiled so wickedly that I giggled.

“You’re quite a master of exhibition, Master,” I said.

“I have not felt this good in almost 2,000 years,” he mused. “And even then, it was not as good. You were not there with me. People have worshiped me, do not let anyone tell you otherwise. But I do not think anyone has ever loved me like you do.” Loki scooped me into his side and held me close. My hands roamed his front. “So completely, so without fear or ulterior motive. Thank you.”

“You are welcome.” I kissed his chest where my head was laying, then popped up and straddled his waist. “I wear my heart on my sleeve for you.” I pressed my mouth into my shoulder. I didn’t want to gush out my feelings and cry again. “Or on my collar, if I don’t have any sleeves. It means a lot to hear you say what you feel out loud. But I wonder…will you tell me what you’re playing at with these displays of power? What’s the plan?”

“Ah, the switch from pet to wife,” he smirked. “I will tell you, but you already know. Since the incident, which you now know was with the Starks, when I almost did not make it back to you…” his eyes were so soft and serious. I looked away again. 

He cleared the thickness from his voice. “All the precautions we have taken, and the crystals, and my increased strength, have been to keep me alive, for you. And to ensure you stay alive for me. Forever. I feel there is still a danger that someone, or something will decide the universe is safer without me.” He meant the Avengers.

“I want a public following, like most of them have. If people are watching for me, following me, as they say on the internet, then the do-gooders, or perhaps even my brother, cannot just disappear me that easily.”

I nodded slowly. It made sense. Except…“So you arranged all this, while fighting Stark Junior? Around an S &M convention?”

“I told you, I have dominion over chance. There was one night I was not needed during my last adventure. I came here and made this plan. The con was starting the day after our wedding.” He shrugged, but his eyes gleamed with smug pride. “Tomorrow, tablets and smartphones will be delivered here. We are about to blow up on social media. Tonight, at this party, we are going to hand pick some minions…wait I should not call them that. Some…loyal human helpers, who will remain in Midgard, to be our press relations representatives. We will go back to Asgard, as planned, no harm done. Theoretically.”

Loki smiled a broad, toothy grin up at me. I blinked down at him. “You are a genius, Master. How will we select our, um, help?”

“Personal interviews, over my knee,” the God of Mischief grinned.


End file.
